L: in the internet
by Zanegar
Summary: L is lost in the internet, and he'll need help from his friends ,new and old, to find a way home. A little OOC, a little epic, All random.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fic so be nice.

I OWN NOTHING. THAT INCLUDES DEATH NOTE, NEW GROUNDS, YOU TUBE, AND EVERYTHING THAT I WAS TO LAZY TO INCLUDE THEY ALL BELONG TO THEIR RIGHT FULL OWNERS.

summery: L is lost in the internet ,and he must find a way home.

Will he make it?

Or will he be lost in the internet...forever.

CATION. contans randomness, traps, and alot of referenses.

* * *

"Hmmmmmmm, ." said L wile slowly typing in the address.

"Enter" as the screen changed he looked over at Light.

"You can take the rest of the day off if you like ,Light".

"Huh, Oh! Thanks," he said geting up.

"See ya" hollered light as he began to go," Kirasaywhat" mumbled L.

"Nice try" said Light wile walking out the door.

"Now then."he said with the site fully loaded.

After about a hour of searching he found what he was looking for. "...Clock crew..." .

For a few hours he watched clock movies, until... Until... UNTIL... UNTIL... dramatic pause...NOTHING!!

Just kidding, he got sucked in to the computer.

* * *

After a few hours he awoke to a computer like voice saying " is he OK?".

"Hmmmmm, strawberry clock?" said a very confused L.

"Yes! I am your Gide on you're adventure B".

"Hmmmmmmmmm strawberry." asked L.

" Why ar you looking at me like that?" stammered a very scared Strawberry Clock.

"strawberry...MUST FEED!!."hollerd L

CENSERED

"YOU CAN'T EAT STRAWBERRY CLOCK B!!".

"Really?" said L with a mouth full brokin teeth .

* * *

The end for now.

Comment if you I should continue.


	2. Chapter 2

This is my first fic so be nice.

I OWN NOTHING. THAT INCLUDES DEATH NOTE, NEW GROUNDS, YOU TUBE, AND EVERYTHING THAT I WAS TO LAZY TO INCLUDE THEY ALL BELONG TO THEIR RIGHT FULL OWNERS.

CHATER 2!!

* * *

"Welcome to the internet, I am Strawberry clock and I am the king of the port…ARE YOU PAYING ATENTION!?"

"Hm? No I was watching this banana dance." said L coldly.

"OOOOoOOOOOOOoooooOOOOOOo, lee me see!" yelled SBC running over.

_**"IT'S PENUT BUTTER JELLY TIME PENUT BUTTER JELLY TIME PENUT BUTTER JELLY TIME PENUT BUTTER JELLY TIME WERE YA AT WERE YA AT WERE YA AT WERE YA AT NA.."**_

All of a sudden a rift in time and space opened and The Terminator walked out and pulled out a gun.**" BANG BANG!!"**

**"**You'll thank me, I'll be back." he said returning throw the portal.

"He shot the banana" said L reaching down to eat the banana.

"**IT'S A TRAP!!" **yelled Admiral Ackbar as he jumped on the banana and exploded in puff of confetti.

"Hmmmmmmm." thought L.

"What are you thinking?" asked SBC.

"If I'm on the internet than I could go to the kira fan sites and gather information about him and give this fan fic a story line."

"O.K but I get to drive" sad SBC.

**

* * *

MEANWHILE**

voice1; **SO THEY DSIDED TO WORK TOGETHER.**

voice2;** DON'T WORY YOU'RE LITTLE LOCK, WE WILL STILL DESTOY THEM.**

voice1;** IT'S NOT THEM THAT I'M WORRYED ABOUT, IT'S WHO THEY'LL MEET ON THE WAY**

voice3; **YEHAA! AND THAT'S WHY I'M HERE RIGHT?**

voice1; **YES YOU'VE FAGHT HIM BEFOR SO TOGETHER WE CAN RID THE WORLD OF THIS SCUM!**

voice1, 2, 3;lol**AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

voice1;** SEND THEM THEIR FIRST CHALONGE.**

**

* * *

MEANWHILE**

"So that kind of thing happens allot around here?" asked L.

"YES... like that noob over there." said SBC.

"Hmmm, noob." Said L

"Hey noob can you..."SBC started but was interrupted.

"MY NAME IS PIE YOU KILL MY FATHER, PERPAR TO DIE!" said the magic flouting pie.

"I did?" asked SBC.

"No ...I did"siad L dramatically.

_

* * *

Flash back_

_L; Watari , bring me pie!_

_Watari; please kill me, "gives L pie"_

_L; Hmmmm "eats pie"_

_End flash back_

* * *

"I will fight him SBC, it's my right." declared L.

"Ok let the force be with you." said SBC.

And so the battle of he millennia began, blood and pie filling got every were. After an hour of fighting L jumped back and asked "SBC what dose the scouter say about his power level?"

Removing the scouter and crushing it with his beer hands, he yelled "IT'S OVER 9000!"

"WHAT 9000!!" responded L, and so the battle continued for hours until.

"Ah the heck with it "he said as he pulled out a gun and shot him like 50 times.

"Hmmmmmmm pie." said L bending down to eat the pie.

"**IT'S A TRAP!!" **yelled Admiral Ackbar as he jumped on the pie and exploded in puff of confetti.

**

* * *

DBZ ANOSER DUDE; AND SO OUR HERO S CONTENUE THEIR JERNY INTO THE INTERNET, BUT WHO ARE THIS NEW EIVL AND WHAT DO THEY WHANT? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON L; N THE INTERNET!!**

Sorry its short comment if you won't me to continue!

Comment even if you don't like it!


	3. Chapter 3

This is my first fic so be nice.

I OWN NOTHING. THAT INCLUDES DEATH NOTE, NEW GROUNDS, YOU TUBE, AND EVERYTHING THAT I WAS TO LAZY TO INCLUDE THEY ALL BELONG TO THEIR RIGHT FULL OWNERS.

CHAPTER 3!!

* * *

"Finely www. kira. com" said L in aw as he looked at the black land scape.

"It looks a little... boring." commented SBC bordly.

"Now all we have to do is wach and gather information." said L sitting down.

After 6 hours of sitting all they found out is that all of the Kira fan sites, are just that, fan sites.

All they found out is most of , if not all, the Kira fan sites are just homes for Kira noobs.

Such as the fan girls who can't get the fact that he is a fictional character and is not real.

You Know Who You Are!

"Well that was 6 hours well spent" mumbled L

"Hey look," said SBC, "a hotel!"

"Well I gess we can spend the night before we find a way to send me home." said L

* * *

Voice 1:** So they fell for the old hotel trick.**

Voice 2:**Yes... are you ready Mr. president.**

Voice 3:**Y****eeehaaaa, you know it**

Voice 2: **Go now.**

Voice 3:**O.K!**

* * *

"We want 1 room 2 beds."said L to the man at the front desk.

"O.K. we hear at the International moron hotel, we aim to take your money in the kindest way passable" said the demon like man,"Zody! we got customers!"

Moments later a gray heghog came running down the hall ( AN: yes it's another sonic recolor ) screaming "Ice Cream!"

"No zody, first costimers then ice cream."said the odd man with horns.

"O.K!" he said picking up both L and SBC at the same time,"lets go, WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

As they were ruining down the hall they ran into something that knocked them down flat on their buts.

"Oh, hi Roger!" exclaimed Zody putting them both down," I got some more costumers!"

"Hello, my name is Roger van der Weide and I am the leader or the International Moron Patrol" said Roger in a very dramatic manner

"I am Strawberry Clock the king of the portal, messenger of the grate B, and the leader of the clock crew " said SBC in an even more dramatic manner.

"Hmmmmm, Moron patrol, I'm L" said L in a very board manner.

After a few houres they were very comfortable and laying in their beds until...Until...UNTIL...UNTIL...dramatic pause...NOTHING!

Just kidding, they heard very large explosions cumming from out side the hotel.

"YEHAA!, time to die, yehaa!" screamed Jorge Bush. on top of his tank.

As L and SBC looked out the Windows (AN: get it Windows sense their in the computer... get it?) they saw the Moron Patrol fighting the president... and losing.

"We have to help them!" yelled SBC.

"I don't know, what do you think Admiral Ackbar?" asked L

"I think that it's perfectly safe." said Admiral Ackbar.

"O.K! lets go!" yelled SBC reaching for the door.

"It's a trap!" hollered Admiral Ackbar as he jumped on the door and exploded in puff of confetti.

* * *

"How do we defeat him?" asked Roger hiding behind a rock

"I know!" said SBC jumping up and having Captain Falcon music start playing in the back round.

Gorge Bush also jummped out of the tank an yelled with all his might,"wata shino shinan... SINENZOU!"(AN: I know I spelled it wrong but you get the reference... right?)

When SBC and Bush collided, Strawberry clock screamed,"FALCON PUNCH!"

His fist smashed into Bush's face he screamed in pane,""

"Captain Falcon!" yelled L in concern.

"What?" asked SBC with a captain falcon helmet on.

"Oh nothing." he said with a smirk

* * *

Voice1: **So, he failed us**.

Voice2: **Yes, but next time you will destroy them, right?**

Voice1: **Absolutely**.

* * *

DRAGON BALL Z ANNOUNCER DUDE: So, as our heroes leave the hotel, they now know that they must hurry and get L home. Before it's to late. What will happen? Find out next time on L: IN THE INTERNET!

This was a tribute to the grate Roger van Der Weide one of the gods of the Internet.

Comment and tell me what you think.


	4. filler

This is my first fic so be nice.

I OWN NOTHING. THAT INCLUDES DEATH NOTE, NEW GROUNDS, YOU TUBE, AND EVERYTHING THAT I WAS TO LAZY TO INCLUDE THEY ALL BELONG TO THEIR RIGHT FULL OWNERS.

FILLER TIME!!

* * *

We find our heroes, L and SBC, walking in a random direction.

And they're walking, And they're walking, And they're walking, And they're walking, And they're walking, And they're wal...

"It's a trap!" hollered Admiral Ackbar as he jumped.

"Hmmmmm, before you explode in a puff of confetti, I would like to ask you a question" said L

"O.K! Just as long as it's not a trap."

"Why do you think every thing is a trap" asked L

" It's a very sad story" said Admiral Ackbar with a tear in his eye," it all started when I was just a 5 years old."

_

* * *

Flash back._

_My parents and I where just leaving the theater._

_"That was a grate movie." said in a fancy tux._

_"What do you think Admiral?" (A.N: Yes that is his name) said in a fancy dress._

_"I liked it" I said in a smaller tux._

_Then... it happened._

_"Let's get something to eat here" said pointing to a sushi bar._

_"It's a trap!" I hollerd, but it was to late._

_End of flash back._

* * *

"So, you think every thing is a trap because... your parents got chopped up into sushi?" asked SBC.

"Yes." said Admiral Ackbar and exploded in a puff of confetti.

* * *

I got bored and didn't have very much time so... here you go!

Please comment!


	5. Chapter 4

This is my fist fic so be nice.

I OWN NOTHING! THAT INCLUDES L, DEATH NOTE, SBC, ZODY, YOU TUBE, NEWGROUDS, ADMIRAL ACKBAR, AND EVERY THING I WAS TO LAZY TO INCLUDE.

CHAPTER 4!!

_

* * *

Flash back._

_"So this is it?" asked Roger," you're leaving?"_

_"Yes." said zody, "They'll need my help."_

_"We'll miss you zody." said Roger sadly._

_"We'll bring him back as soon as we get L home." said SBC._

_"I'll save you're ice cream!" said Roger waving as the three heroes walked away._

_End flash back._

* * *

Zody was going over the last few hours in his head when he decided to ask a question and break the awkward silence.

"Soooooooo , where are we going?"

"New grounds, to see **B**." said SBC,"**B**, will know how to send L home."

"Will there be ICE CREAM?!" asked Zody excitedly.

"Maybe." said SBC

"There is a 5 percent chance that there will be." said L

"YAY... so where are we now?" asked Zody

"Let me check," said SBC searching for the URL" we are at trap. com"

(Insert filler chapter here)

* * *

Voice2: **Newgrounds?**

Voice1: **Yes, it's the place were SBC and myself were born.**

Voice2: **And I suppose that this ****B**** person has something to do with that.**

Voice1:** Yes. I to was a clock once, I worshiped ****B**** once. But I saw the light, no longer Banana clock, and Now Banana lock.**

Voice2: **Ooo****oo****oo****oo****,K... Go now Banana Lock; make them a little "late" getting to Newgrounds.**

Banana lock: **yes my lord.**

Voice2: **And so, it begins a new. **

* * *

We return to our heroes as they come to a very strange object.

"It's... a car?" asked Zody

"YAY! I get to drive!!" exclaimed SBC

"Hmmmmmmmm, a car. It maybe a trap." said L.

All of the sudden every one started looking around as if they were expecting something.

* * *

Meanwhile

We find Admiral Acbar in the "L: in the Internet" brake room.

"AW, I'll get the next one." he said sipping his hot chocolate.

Then he was attack by Mello for drinking his liquid chocolate.

* * *

Meanwhile

"Do you know how to drive?" asked Zody wetting his pants scared.

"No." said SBC happily as he stomped on the gas.

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" yelled Zody and SBC.

"There's a 55 percent chance that we're all going to die.," said L.

They were driving nicely until they hit something.

"What was that!" screamed Zody.

Then they saw what they had run over...Peter Griffin and the giant Chicken Man.

Then they got up and began fighting.

The fight was pretty even for the first few minutes; they matched each other blow for blow.

Then the fight tilted towards the chicken's side when he delivered a swift kick to the shin.

Peter instantly fell to the ground and started to repeat.

"SHHHHH, aw, SHHHHH, aw, SHHHHH, aw, SHHHHH, aw, SHHHHH, aw, SHHHHH, aw" he said in pain.

The next thing he saw was the chicken standing over him with a katana in his hands reedy to bring it down on him.

Peter jumped back just as the blade came down on him, nearly excepting the blade and pulling out his own katana.

Once more they were evenly matched... until.

"This is getting us no where," said peter.

"Yes," agreed the chicken.

They simultaneously discarded their katana.

"Let's finish this," said Peter putting his hands in front of him and then putting them behind him.

"**KAAA...MAAAAA...HAAAAAAA...MAAAAAAAAA...HA!**" Screamed Peter as the giant wave of energy burst from his hands.

The chicken could only watch as the beam cut him in two.

Victories, peter walked into the sunset.

Little did he know that the chicken was still alive.

**

* * *

DBZ Anouser: So our heroes continue their journey, but what of this new evil calling him self-Banana Lock. And what of this other mysteries man that seems to be pulling, find out next time on " L: In the Internet."**

Please comment on how you like it, if I get good reviews I'll continue.


	6. Chapter 5 NEW BIGINNINGS

I know what you're thinking, "You said that you wouldn't update until someone commented positively."

You're right, I was... but now I'm not.

**COMMENT AS YOU LIKE, IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT... THEN DON'T READ IT.**

I am proud to reintroduce... L:IN THE INTERNET, Now with vitamin C.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: STILL DON'T OWN ANY OF THE THINGS IN THIS STORY.

CHAPTER: 5 new beginnings.

* * *

We find our heroes starring at the broken remains of what was once a red sports car.

"That was fun!" chimed Strawberry clock happily.

"It was?' asked L.

"Where are we?" asked Zody innocently eating an ice cream cone.

"I don't know," said Strawberry clock looking out to the barren landscape," I'll check the U.R.L."

"Can I have some of that ice cream cone?" asked L with big puppy dog eyes.

"No!" yelled Zody grading his Ice cream with his life.

"Give me that ice cream!" said L charging at Zody.

And just when you think that there is going to be a huge fight, L pulled out a chess bored and they began to play.

"Winner gets the ice cream?" asked Zody but all he got in response was a node.

* * *

"**Are you in position?**" asked voice 2 into the cell phone.

"Yes. I have **B** graded with my best locks we will be ready long before they get here, soon I will have the them in my power." said Banana lock

"**Good I was right to trust you, I'm sure that you will get the job done**" said voice 2.

"**Then what do you need us for?**" asked voice 4**.**

"**YA! I want to know to,**" added voice 5.

"**All in good time, and when that time comes... I will became GOD OF THE NEW WORLD!**" exclaimed voice 2.

(A.N. If you know who voice 1 is you get a cookie.)

* * *

"I'm back!" said Strawberry clock riding on a lama and wearing an over sized cowboy hat.

"So where are we?" asked L not even looking up from his game of chess with Zody (who was loosing badly)"Check mate."

"Uh…uh. LOOK OVER THERE!" screamed Zody.

As soon as they both turned their heads, Zody grabbed the chess bored and ran.

He tossed it into the back of his car and drove toward a cliff, just before it went over he jumped out.

As the car fell he pulled out a Spartan laser and shot the car instantly destroying it.

"There... now no one will know that I lost my ice cream." he said as he walked back.

"As I was saying," said Strawberry clock now devoid of the lama and hat," Whe're at gooogle. com"

"That explains the giant search bar," said Zody

"Try googling new grounds," said L liking his well earned ice cream.

"O.K" said Strawberry clock.

* * *

After a few moments of searching the found themselves at New grounds.

"I'm home!" said Strawberry clock with tears filling up his clock.

"This is new grounds?" asked Zody looking around the giant city around him.

"My king!" said a giant orange ball running up to Strawberry clock.

"King?" asked L.

"Orange clock?" said Strawberry clock confused," What is it?"

"The locks have taken **B **prisoner!" exclaimed Orange clock," What do we do?"

In a very serious tone Strawberry clock said," Gather every clock that can fight, we're going to war."

"Yes sir! Fallow me," said Orange clock.

As they were walking Strawberry clock told L and Zody about the locks, about Banana clock and how he betrayed the clock crew and started the lock legion.

When they arrived a giant apple greeted them.

"Good to see that you made it my king" said Apple clock.

"Are the troops ready Apple?" asked Strawberry clock.

"Yes sir." replied Apple clock.

"Good let's go." said Strawberry clock.

Moments later the two armies were advancing towards one another.

They clashed into one another and the war started.

* * *

Commercial brake.

"Head on, apply directly to the forehead, Head on, apply directly to the forehead, Head on, apply directly to the forehead" repeated the annoying lady.

End Commercial brake.

* * *

Ten hours past and neither side showed any sign of giving up... until.

"Why did you betray me banana lock?" asked Strawberry clock swinging a sword at Banana lock.

"Because I was bored!" said Banana lock blocking the swing," Just like I am now, NOW DO IT NOW"

"Who the heck are you talking t..." started Strawberry clock but he stopped when he saw it.

A giant cannon emerged from the ground fired.

From the holes that were left by the impact of the rounds that hit the ground came one of the most powerful warriors known to man and monkey alike, Bob Sagget!

The clocks were no mach for this new enemy and were loosing badly...until.

"Look, Up in the sky!" scremed Zody. "It a bird!"

"No, its a plane." said L.

"No, it's...Admiral Acbar!" said Strawberry clock.

"**ITS A TRAAAAAAAAAAAP!!**" screamed Admiral Acbar as he flew towards the cannon at the speed of sound and exploded in a mushroom cloud of confetti.

Instantly destroying the cannon and vaporizing it, Bob sagget, and locks except Banana lock.

"Why did you do it Banana lock?" asked Strawberry clock as he held the dieing Banana lock in his arms.

"Because he told me to," said Banana lock.

"Who?" asked Strawberry clock.

"God" and with that he died.

"He must mean Kira," said L.

"Who's Kira?" asked Zody.

"I'll tell you next chapter." said L," right now we have more important things to do."

"Right." said Strawberry clock.

So they walked towards **B** thinking that it was finely over... dumb Asses.

* * *

"**Oh my god! They killed Banana Lock,**" exclaimed voice 4.

"**You bastards!**" exclaimed voice 5

"**Every thing is going exactly like I thought it would**," said voice 2," **soon L will be out my way and I can finally move freely.**

* * *

L: I barely had any lines in this chapter!

Zody: Same here!

Zanegar: Don't worry, the next one will be all about L, and then the one after that is going to be about Zody, see I got a system.

Strawberry clock: The king of the portal commands you to comment!


	7. Chapter 6 THE TEST

DISCLAIMER: STILL DON'T OWN ANY OF THE THINGS IN THIS STORY.

CHAPTER:6 The Tests

* * *

We join our heroes as they approach the humongous red B.

"Oh almighty B," said Strawberry Clock as he bows," tell us how to send L home!"

"I cannot!" boomed B" but I know who can!"

"Son of a..." started L, but was silenced.

"Seek the man named Church!" boomed B, "He will know. Now…GO!"

With that they were blown from new grounds.

"!" they all screamed at once.

* * *

"**Church?**" asked voice 2

"**Not a problem, we've met in the past,"** Said voice 4.

"**Spooky voice know that goody goodie's have go through me territory?"** asked voice 5**.**

"**Right, and that's were you come in, and get some English lessons man,"** said voice 2 annoyed.

"**O.K,"** said voice 5 with a whimper.

* * *

We find our heroes as they leave new grounds disappointed.

"Well that was a waste of time, there was no ice cream." Said Zody with a humph.

"At least the souvenir stand was good," said L with arms full of souvenirs and a novelty hat.

"That doesn't matter, what does matter is that B told us to find this Church guy," said Strawberry Clock.

"We don't even know where to start!" yelled Zody.

"I do," said L bored.

"You do!?" asked Strawberry Clock and Zody

"Yes," said L with the L theme song playing in the background," I can tell from the way B was talking that Church is very far away, and from the way that B shot us I can be 50 percent sure that we should go that way" pointing east.

"WOW! That's amazing!" yelled Strawberry clock.

"YA!" agreed Zody.

"That and I watch a lot of Red vs. Blue." Said L with Zody and Strawberry clock falling down anime style in the background.

"O.K let's go," said Strawberry Clock," to the idiot mobile!" as they jumped in a card board box painted like a sports car and zoomed away.

As they toke off a group of stick figures chanted in unison,"Dame, DAAAAAMMMME, Dame, dame."

* * *

"ACHUE!" sneezed the teal soldier.

"Looks like someone's talking about you, Church," said the maroon soldier.

"Shut up Tucker," said Church.

* * *

"**We must stop them from reaching Church, but how?"** pondered voice 2.

" **I know some guys that will stop them DEAD in their tracks," **suggested voice 4.

"**Oh, I get it dead as in death, in place of stopping, that's really clever," **said voice 4 in different voice.

"**Shut up you fool,"** said voice 4 in his regular voice.

"**This is going to be a long Fan Fic,"** said voice 2 with a sweet drop.

* * *

"So, who is this Kira guy that you were talking about L?" asked Zody.

L stopped dead in his tracks looking down at the cybernetic grass below his feet.

"A mad man," said L with a grim look.

"YA!" screamed Zody and Strawberry Clock running over and sitting in fount of L.

"STORY TIME!!" they yelled wearing pajamas, and holding teddy bears.

"Kira is a mad man who thinks that he is god, he has the power to kill people with just their name and face. With the power of the death note." said L even more scary.

"W...W..Whats a death note?" stammered Strawberry Clock.

"Y...Y..Yah," agreed Zody holding his stuffed ice cream close to him.

"An instrument of pure death and destruction. Any person that has their name written in the death note will die." said L in the most scary way possible.

"W...W..Wow thats what you were fighting?" asked Zody

"No," said L," it's what we're fighting."

* * *

"**So, L hasn't forgot about me, I'm touched," **said voice 2.

"**Wow, I thought that I was evil, but you take the cake," **said voice 4.

"**There's cake!"** said voice 5.

"**No, thats just a saying, what he means is...**" said voice 4 in a different voice before being interrupted by himself,"** Shut up you fools."**

"**Fore the love of Kira, SHUT UP!"** yelled voice 2

"**Dose spooky voice mean we no get cake?" **asked voice 5.

"**THE CAKE IS A LIE!!**"screamed voice 2 at the to of his voice and rage.

* * *

We find our heroes as they come to a bridge.

"I told you already that you can't eat Strawberry Clock!" exclaimed Strawberry Clock with L chewing at his side.

"So all we need to do is cross the bridge," said Zody confidently.

But when he was just about to put his foot down they heared something in the distance.

"WAIT! I'M COMING!" said Admiral Ackbar running towards them leaving a cloud of dust behind him.

"Just let me catch my breath and I'll be ready to go," said Ackbar as he got there out of breath, " Whooooooo, ok I'm reedy."

"It's a trap!" screamed Admiral Ackbar as he jumped on the bridge and exploded in a puff of confetti.

"The bridge is still there," said Strawberry Clock pointing out the obvious.

"Convenient," said L.

As they crossed the bridge the ground started to rumble as a giant came from under the bridge.

"How did that fit under the bridge?" asked Zody.

"TO PASS MY BRIDGE, YOU MUST ANSWER MY RIDDLES" boomed the giant.

"O.K, bring it on" said Strawberry Clock.

"WHAT IS..." it started before L interrupted him.

"A skunk," said L.

"HUH?" the giant said dumb struck.

"The answer is a skunk," said L sitting down in the cool way he does.

"LUCKY GUESS. BUT YOU'LL NEVER GET THIS NEXT ONE. WHAT I..." it said confidently.

"A hat," said L eating a donut.

"OH YA! WELL WHAT..." the giant yelled.

"A dog," said L eating cake.

"UM... WHA..." it stammered.

"A shadow" said L eating pie.

"UH... WH" the giant stammered.

"42"said L wiping his mouth off with a towel.(A.N, you get 200 points if you get the reference.)

"W...W...W," it stammered.

"A monkey," said L drinking coffee.

"UH...UH...UH...UMMMMM!" the giant stammered.

"Because it wanted to get to the other side." said L eating a cup cake.

"ENOUGH! JUST GO. JUST GO AND NEVER COME BACK!" the giant screamed.

"Thank you" said L as he got up and walked to the other side, leaving Strawberry Clock and Zody dumbstruck.

* * *

"How did you do that?" asked Strawberry Clock when they made it across the bridge.

"I'm L," he said with a smirk.

"Oh, What did L just show emotion!" asked Zody.

"I think so," said Strawberry Clock.

* * *

"**Your giant failed,"** said voice 2.

"**Yes, but we will be victorious," **said voice 4.

"**Soon it be turn right?" **asked voice 5.

"**Yes, and don't talk in 3rd person. It's hard to block it out,**" said voice 2.

"**O.K," **said voice 5 with a whimper**.**

* * *

Zody: Wow that chapter took a long time.

Zanegar: I know but thats because I procrastinated a lot.

Strawberry Clock: That makes sense.

L: Comment or there is a 50 percent chance that your Kira.


	8. Chapter 7 The grate Zodylicious

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything in this story.

Chapter: 7 The grate Zodylicious

* * *

We join our heroes as they fight their way throw a dense cyber jungle.

"I'm a detective not an explorer," said L pushing a tree branch out of the way and walking into the clearing with twigs sticking out of his hair.

"Ya, I'm a king! I shouldn't be hiking throw a jungle!" agreed Strawberry Clock following his lead.

"YAHOOO!!" screamed Zody as he jumped into the clearing and shoved an ice cream cone down his throat," This is great, eh guys!?"

The last thing Zody saw before he blacked out was Strawberry Clock and L getting reedy to beat the crap out of him.

Little did they know that they were being watched by two mysterious figures in the bushes.

"OMG! He fits the prophecy perfectly 0.0!" said the first mysterious figure .

"LoL. We should tell the king :-)," said the second mysterious figure.

With that they were off to tell the king.

* * *

"Are you sure you know were you're going?" complained Strawberry Clock.

"No." said L with no implied emotion at all.

"What?" exclaimed Strawberry Clock furiously.

"Ah, it's all for the better, the more lost we get, the longer we can hike throw this awesome jungle," said Zody licking an ice cream cone with a smile.

Just before he got beaten to a bloody pulp, they heard something that scared the crap out of them.

"**Leave that hedgehog alone**!" yelled voices from nowhere.

"Who's there?" asked Zody trembling.

From the dense foliage emerged… Emerged… EMERGED…**EMERGED!**

**NOTHING!!**

Just kidding.

From the dense foliage emerged, noobs.

That's right noobs, hundreds of them.

"Wh… what do you want," asked Strawberry clock shaking.

Then they all fell to the ground and started bowing and chanting "Zody, Zody, Zody, Zody…"

"Who, ME?" asked Zody in disbelief," What do you want with me?"

"ROTFL, good one your holiness," laughed the one that was obviously their king from the crown on his head.

"Uh…" said Zody backing away.

"You're series, aren't you o.o," said the king worried," then let me explain :-)"

_

* * *

Flash back._

_While we were gathering food one day, we came across a strange tablet._

"_WTF!" I said as I read the discretion on the tablet._

_It said that there is a great gray hedgehog called "The Grate Zodylicious" and that he would lead the noobs to total control over the Internet._

_I thought that he would come soon but time passed, 100 years to be exact, and he never came, until today that is._

_End flash back._

* * *

"So after a hundred years we got tired of waiting and settled for you friend here -" said the king pointing to Zody who was eating an ice cream sandwich," Take The Grate Zodylicious to his thorn room."

The next thing L and Strawberry clock saw, was Zody being carried away by the noobs and yelling," WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE."

"Well, let's go," said L.

"Ya," agreed Strawberry Clock.

So they continued on without Zody and… wait, WHAT?

What are you two doing!

"Who said that," asked L

I did, the author, and I demand to know what it is you're doing!

"We're going to find a way to send L home, where have you been for the last 7 chapters," said Strawberry Clock annoyed.

I know that, but why are you leaving Zody behind?

"We don't need him, what has he done to progress the story huh. Even his chapter takes us far out of our way… and furthermore I…" is all L got out before a bolt of random lighting almost killed him.

"Don't worry Zody, we're coming" screamed Strawberry Clock dragging the charred body of L behind him.

"I hate this Fan Fiction," said L in agony.

Would you rather I make it a lemon?

"Never mind," said L with streams of tears flowing down his burnt face.

* * *

Meanwhile

"So, do you guys have ice cream?" asked Zody now sitting in his throne.

"Of course my lord :-)," said one of the noobs bowing and pointing towards an industrial sized freezer.

As the freezer opened, over 1,000,000 different flavors of ice cream could be seen.

"We have every flavor of ice cream known to man, and several known to monkeys LoL, enjoy :-)," said the noob bowing and preparing to leave," Brb"

"O.K! Take your time!" said Zody," Hmmmmmm" looking at the ice cream.

5 minuets later.

"I'm back, W.T.F!" said the noob looking at the now blob like Zody.

"We're out of ice cream," said Zody in a mater of fact way.

"OoooooooK, O.O" said the noob," I'll tell the king."

Once he was outside the throne room, he said," Perfect :-)"

Later

"My king :-), The grate Zodylicious is ready for the feast." said the noob.

"Fantastic :-D" exclaimed the king noob," soon The great Zodylicious will meet his destiny, and be feasted on for 1,000,000 years :-D"

meanwhile

"I knew it!" said Strawberry Clock.

"No, I did," said L.

"Ya, well, it was my idea to crawl up into the vents, and listen in on their conversation, and find out what they were planing," said Strawberry Clock.

"No, I did," said L.

"Well it was my idea to steal your idea," said Strawberry Clock with a smile.

"No it wasn't, it was mine." said L.

"Shut up," said Strawberry Clock with a whimper.

* * *

"Zodylicious, Zodylicious, Zodylicious..." chanted the noobs as they carried Zody to the boiling watter.

"Oh a hot tub!" said a random man in the crowd.

When the man came out of the crowd, it was revealed that he was none other than... Admiral Ackbar!

Just as he was about to get in the giant pot, he realized something.

"Wait a minute. It's a trap!" yelled Admiral Ackbar as he jumped on the pot and exploded in a puff of confetti.

"Dose this happen allot to you, Zodylicious : /?" asked the king noob.

"Yah, don't know how though," said Zody shovd more ice cream in his mouth.

"For once, Ackbar is right!" said a computer like voice from no were.

"Strawberry Clock?" asked Zody.

"They're just trying to eat you," said L.

"Relay?!" asked Zody.

"We thoght you knew :-P," the king said with a shrug.

"Uh, see ya!" said Zody tacking off like a rocket grabbing L and Strawberry Clock on his way out.

"We lose more food that way :'-(," said the king noob.

* * *

"Why did you guys come back for me?" asked Zody, now thin from all the running.

"Because you're a great help to the team, and you're our friend," said Strawberry Clock.

"Really!?" asked Zody

"No," said L.

"Aw, man," said Zody with a whimper.

* * *

L: What took you so long.

Zanegar: Once a month that's all.

Strawberry Clock: Lazy ass.

Zody: Comment and I'll share my ice cream with you.

* * *

"**So, we weren't in this chapter at all**?" asked voice 2.

"**Nope**!" answer voice 5.

"**That blows**!" said voice 4.


	9. Chapter 8 Happy Halloween

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing. T_T

Chapter 8 HALLOWEEN SPECIAL!

* * *

We join our heroes as they leave the dense cyber jungle.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, NO!!!" screamed Strawberry Clock.

"But you look so tasty," said L with big puppy dog eyes.

"And you would taste great on a Sunday," said Zody with similar eyes.

"I DON'T…" is all Strawberry Clock got out before something ran into him.

"What the heck? Who are you?" asked Strawberry Clock

"What? Who… Me?" asked the gray cat wearing a blue shirt and blue jeans and a blue bell," I'm Leo."

After that an acquired silence lasted for what felt like an hour.

"Well, see ya!" said Zody.

"Wait! I need your help," said Leo.

"Sorry but we have places to go people to see," said Strawberry Clock.

"Wait, we'll help," said L.

"What? Why?" ask Zody.

"Let me explain," said L with the L theme song playing in the background,"

"Everywhere we go there is someone in trouble, be it one of us, or someone else, and whenever we help we get another clue. As for Leo's problem, judging from the speed that he was running, I can guess that he is looking for help to find his friends. Looking at this area, looking at all the spooky looking trees, it's probably a haunted house."

With this L left Zody, Strawberry Clock, and Leo all dumbstruck.

"Does he do that a lot?" asked Leo.

"Ya," said Strawberry Clock.

"So tell us exactly what happened." Said Zody.

"Ok, this is what happened," said Leo with every thing getting all wavy.

"YAY! Flash back," chimed Zody.

_

* * *

Flash back._

"_Leo! Come on!" said the pink cat wearing a pink t-shirt under a light purple jacket and blue jeans._

"_I...I don't think that this is a good idea Aeris," said Leo._

"_Says the cat that made a flail out of a rat and a stick," said the man wearing a red t-shirt, a pair of blue slacks, and a par of blue jeans on his head._

"_Shut up Pants Man!" said Leo Looking at the haunted house in front of him," I just don't think that going into a old haunted house is a good idea."_

"_You've been playing too much Resident Evil, Leo," said Aeris with a smirk._

"_Ya, you're probably right," said Leo scratching the back of his head," I mean what's the worst that can happen."_

"_Uh, That!" answered Pants Man pointing at the house as tentacles start to shout out of the building._

_With no trouble they lasso Aeris and Pants Man, but narrowly missed Leo._

"_AERIS!" screamed Leo._

"_What about me?" asked Pants Man with an anima sweat drop._

"_Leo! Go get help!" screamed Aeris._

"_I'm way a head of you!" yelled Leo running from the seen leaving a trail of urine behind him._

"_We're doomed aren't we?" asked Pants Man._

"_Ya, pretty much," answered Aeris._

_End Flash back._

* * *

"And that's what happened" said Leo.

"Wow, most people would make themselves sound a lot more heroic than that," said Strawberry Clock.

"Ya, and what was that about the rat-flail?" asked Zody.

* * *

"**Now, I believe that it is your turn my friend,"** said voice 2.

"**Yes, Now it time to crush tinny furry thingy," **said voice 5. (A.N. 200 points if you can guess who voice 5 is.)

"**I call animal cruelty!**" said voice 4 his second voice.

"**Shut up you fool!" **said voice 4 in his normal voice.

"**Dose scary voice mean nice voice or me?**" asked voice 5.

"**Both of you!**" screamed voice 4 in his normal voice.

"**Why did you stick me with these**** morons?" **asked voice 2.

I was bored.

"**I hate this fanfic," **said voice 2," **Go now! Destroy them!**"

"**O.k.**" said voice 5

* * *

"OH YA! Level up!" said Leo playing on his D.S.

"God, give it a rest!" said Strawberry Clock," You have been playing that game for 6 hours!"

"And…" asked Leo.

"It's getting on our nerves!" yelled Zody," Right L?"

"Hm? Oh, I stopped paying attention to you guys 5 hours and 59 minutes ago," said L.

"Why are you so obsessed with video games?" asked Zody.

"Well, to tell the truth, it's the only thing I've ever been good at. I suck at sports, I'm dumb as sack of hammers, and I have the artistic sense of a half dead pig," said Leo grimly," Plus it's one of the only things me and Aeris have in common."

"OH! I see, you like…" was all Zody could get out before Strawberry Clock elbowed him in the gut. (A.N. Dose Strawberry Clock even have elbows?)

"Here we are!" yelled Leo as he looked at the house that had imprisoned his 2 closest friends.

"All right let's go!" said Zody charging in.

"Right behind you," said Strawberry Clock on his tail.

"Just so you know, I already solved the mystery," said L following.

"Right! You guys go in and save my friends and I'll stay out here." Said Leo.

… He got dragged in kicking and screaming.

* * *

"Wow…" said Leo in awe of the run down mansion that he was now standing in.

The floor was falling apart, the roof was leaky, the walls had all but collapsed, and there were skeletons scattered around.

"Ok, let's split up gang!" said Zody now dressed like Fred from Scooby-Do.

"Ok, Team one Strawberry Clock and me, Team two Zody and Leo," said L writing on a random chalkboard," Team 1 will look in the west wing, and team two will look in the east, call on these walky-talkies if you find anything," handing them walky-talkies.

"Right!" said Leo, Zody, and Strawberry Clock in unison.

"What the?" asked Leo, Zody, and Strawberry Clock in unison.

"Stop copying me!" said Leo, Zody, and Strawberry Clock in unison.

"Hmmmm…" said Leo, Zody, and Strawberry Clock in unison," Peter piper picked a pack of peppers!"

"Oh my god they're multiplying," said L with a chuckle.

"Did L just show emotion?" asked Leo, Zody, and Strawberry Clock in unison.

"Can we just skip this part?" asked L.

Say please!

"…Please…" said L.

OK!

* * *

Team 1.

L and Strawberry Clock walking down a random hallway.

"What part of 'You can't eat Strawberry Clock!' don't you understand?" asked Strawberry Clock yelling at L while he gnawed on his side.

"My bad," said L.

" Man, how big is this place?" asked Strawberry Clock.

"Exactly 29,863 sq ft," said L blandly.

" How do you do that?" ask Strawberry Clock.

"Hmmmm?" thought L as the Mentos theme song started playing in the background

"Mentos, the fresh maker," said L holding up a pack of Mentos.

"Forget I asked," said Strawberry Clock with an anima sweet drop," Wait, did you hear that?"

"No, did you see that?" asked L pointing behind Strawberry Clock.

"Huh? WHAT THE FU…!" was all Strawberry Clock said before he was knocked unconscious.

* * *

Team 2

We find team 2 sneaking around in the kitchen.

"Man… this place is creepy!" said Zody.

"Well, while were here we might as well get a snack," suggested Leo.

"Leo, this mansion has been abandoned for years, what makes you think that there would be any…" started Zody.

"They have ice cream," said Leo opening the freezer

5 min later

"You know what?" asked Leo taking a bite out of his tuna sandwich," I think you were on to something."

"What do you mean?" asked Zody now starting on his tenth tub or ice cream.

"Well, why would an abandoned mansion have so much food?" asked Leo.

"I don't know? Ask him," said Zody pointing behind him.

When Leo turned around he saw, He saw, HE SAW, **HE SAW!**

NOTHING! (A.N. this is the last time I'm going to do that.)

Just kidding, it was a stereotype sheet ghost.

"A g… g… g… ghost!" yelled Leo.

"Lets get the heck out of hear!" screamed Zody swallowing the rest of the ice cream, tubs and hole and random Beetles music playing in the background.

* * *

They left the kitchen and started running in a hall.

And they're running.

And they're running.

And they're running.

And they're running.

"Hey Zody!" said Leo.

"Ya?" replied Zody.

"We keep running, but we're not going anywhere, the background keeps repeating itself, a chair, a window, a table, a chair, a window, a table, over and over and over again," said Leo," Why is that?"

"Ya, and that ghost is keeping up with us, but it can't catch us," said Zody looking back at the ghost.

"Well here comes a hallway with a bunch of doors, this will be a nice change of pace," said Leo. (A.N. can you guess what's coming next?)

So a Scooby-Do multiple door chase scene took place.

One time Zody ran out chasing a floating ice cream cone.

Another time Leo ran out swinging a rat flail at the ghost then the ghost took the flail and started chasing Leo.

Then Leo and Zody came racing out on go-carts, followed by the ghost on a go-cart, then pogo sticks, then all dressed as clowns, and then the Scooby-Do gang ran threw.

Finally, two Zodys ran and met each other in the middle and just stood there looking at each other.

Then Leo came out and ran into the two Zodys knocking them all out.

* * *

When Leo came to he was tied up.

He looked around the room and saw that L, Strawberry Clock, and Zody were all tied up as well.

As he kept looking he saw that Aires and Pants Man were there as well.

"Aires!" screamed Leo, " Pants Man!"

"At least he remembered me this time," said Pants Man.

"Huh, Leo?" asked Aires," you came back! And you were captured."

"YA! And I brought help just like you asked," said Leo motioning towards L, Strawberry Clock, and Zody.

"Krug must thank you for bringing them all together!" said voice 5.

"Who said that?" asked Strawberry Clock.

"Show you're self!" demanded Zody trying to act all tough, and failing.

"Hm," said L with no implied emotion.

"I'm scared! Hold me Aires!" begged Leo.

"Touch me and you die," said Aires with murderous intent.

"No, it can't be…" said Pants Man in disbelief.

A door opened up at the top of a flight of stairs, revealing the ghost, (A.N. See! I could have the whole "revealing, Revealing, REVEALING,** REVEALING… Nothing**!" thing but I didn't.), and the ghost ripped off the sheet revealing…

"Dr. Vankruglor!" yelled Pants Man.

"Yes, It is I, Dr. Vankruglor, and I have had speech lessons, Mwahahahahaha," said the red demon in a lab coat and goggles.

"Who is this guy?" asked Zody.

"My arch nemeses," said Pants Man as he dramatically broke the rope that bonded him," just so you know, I could have done that at any time."

And with the speed that can only be found in cartoons, he untied the others.

"Give up! We have you out numbered, out powered, and out smarted," said Pants Man.

"No you don't" said Krug like a 5 year old.

Suddenly the tentacles came out of the ground and captured them all.

"Krug win," said Krug with a smirk.

* * *

Meanwhile.

We find our favorite fish man walking in front of the haunted house.

"What, my trap senses are tingling, they say that this house is the biggest trap of all time!" said Admiral Ackbar," I'll need training for this one."

Then he did a Rocky style training montage.

"Now I'm ready," said the now Adonis like Admiral Ackbar.

"It's a trap!" screamed Admiral Ackbar as he jumped on the haunted house and exploded in a mushroom cloud of confetti.

* * *

Back with our heroes.

BOOM!!!

"What was that?" asked Krug.

"Admiral Ackbar," said L, Strawberry Clock, and Zody in unison.

"Who?" asked Leo.

"I'll tell you next chapter," said L.

The house began to implode around them, luckily they all escaped threw a conveniently placed exit door.

* * *

We rejoin our heroes as they interrogate Dr. Vankruglor.

"All right, talk! Who put you up to this, who gave you the information, what's the capital of Timbuktu?" demanded Pants Man.

"Krug never going to talk, silly panty man no scare Krug." Said Krug. (A.N. Obviously)

"Oh ya?" said Pants Man pulling out a rubber chicken and started hitting Krug with it," Talk, Talk, Talk damn you! Leo come here and help me with this!"

"Right!" said Leo pulling out his rat flail and joining him.

"Doesn't this seem odd to you?" asked Aires.

"Not any more," said L.

"O.K! Krug talk. Krug not know capital of Timmy's buck toe, but Krug can answer other questions," said Krug giving up.

"Good. Now, tell me!" demanded Pants Man.

"God," said Krug with a smile," Ugh."

Krug all of the sudden clutched his hart; he died right there from a heart attack.

"What the…?" asked Pants Man.

"Oh my god," said Leo.

"What just happened? What are you tal… EEEK" said Aries as she walked up then jumped into Leo arms much to his surprise. (A.N. And enjoyment.)

"Totally didn't see that coming," said Zody full of sarcasm.

"What do you mean?" Exclaimed Pants Man turning towards L, Strawberry Clock, and Zody, "I don't understand!"

"Come on we have a lot of talking to do," said L.

* * *

"**Man I love doing that,**" said voice 2

"**WOW,**" said voice 4 in both his voices at once.

* * *

Zody: Wow that was a long one.

Strawberry Clock: I thought that this chapter was supposed to be about me!

Zanegar: I had to add a new character, and I thought that the Halloween special would be a good place for it.

L: So the next one will be about him?

Zanegar: No, I've stopped focusing on one character per chapter, it's hard to write a good chapter that way.

Leo: I didn't even get a chapter.

Zanegar: Happy Halloween!

Leo: Please Comment.


	10. Chapter 9 Fan Mail

Disclaimer: Trust me, if I owned any of this, you would know.

Chapter 9 Reader Mail

* * *

We find our heroes gathered around a coffee table covered with envelopes.

"Hello, and welcome to the first annual 'L: in the Internet FAQ'. Since I am an lazy ass little punk with writer's block, I have decided to read some fan mail and answer questions in place of a real chapter," said Zanegar.

"It would help if we had any readers to send in fan mail and questions." said L.

"Burn!" chanted Zody, Strawberry Clock, and Leo.

"Shut up!" screamed Zanegar," Our first letter comes from Bob Notreal."

"Bob Notreal?" asked Zody.

"Like I was saying. It reads…"

Dear Zanegar,

Why do you put such obscure references in your chapters? I mean, I get the obvious ones, but sometimes I get confused.

Bob Notreal.

"Good question Bob, and the answer is simple, because I have no life," answered Zanegar.

"But that doesn't really answer the que…" started Leo.

"Moving on!" said Zanegar," Mary Faker wrote…"

Dear Zanegar,

Who are all these people in your story? Strawberry Clock, Zody, and Leo, I don't Know any of them. Please tell me who they are.

Mary Faker.

"Another good Question, but I am not at liberty to say. If you really want to know, then Google, Clock Crew for Strawberry Clock, International Moron Patrol for Zody, and VGcats for Leo," answered Zanegar.

"Oh, Oh, I wanna read one, I wanna read one!" begged Zody.

"Fine, " said Zanegar.

"Ya!" exclaimed Zody," Johnny Make-believe wrote…"

Dear Zody,

Why do you like ice cream so much? I mean come on, I like ice cream, but I don't obsess over it! You're addicted, you need help.

Johnny Make-believe.

"I am, I get counseling ever other week," said Zody.

"That's not disturbing at all," said Strawberry Clock," MY TURN!"

"No," said Zanegar.

"Ah, come on man. Hook me up," said Strawberry Clock," The King of the portal commands you to let me read a letter."

"Really? Where is he, I don't see him," said Zanegar tauntingly.

Growing to the size of a small oak tree and exclaimed,"** Who are you to deny me, The head profit of B, The king of the portal, Leader of the Clock Crew, The Magnificent Strawberry Clock, from reading a letter?"**

"Here you go," said Zanegar handing him a letter scared out of his mind.

"Thank you," said Strawberry Clock full of joy and back to normal size," Hanna Faux wrote…"

Dear Strawberry Clock,

I have two questions,

Are you really a Strawberry?

If so, can I eat you?

Hanna Faux

"In order yes, and NO! Why does every one want to eat me?" asked Strawberry Clock with L gnawing at his side.

"Because it's funny," answered Zanegar.

"Let me read one!" begged Leo.

"Fine, I'm still cleaning the crap out of my pants any way," said Zanegar handing Leo a letter."

"Cool," said Leo," Pat Pretend writes…"

Dear Leo,

If you're a cat, then have you ever eaten a mouse? My cat eats them all the time but she can't talk, so I was wondering what they taste like,

Pat Pretend.

"Yes, yes I have, they taste a little like crunchy hot dogs," answered Leo with everyone barfing in the background.

"Ok then. L, you still haven't read one," said Zanegar waving a letter in his face.

"Hmmmm, Ok," said L taking the letter," Ema Nekaf writes, Ema Nekaf clever."

"Thanks," said Zanegar.

"We don't get it," chanted Strawberry Clock, Zody, and Leo.

"Doesn't surprise me," said L," Ema Nekaf writes…

Dear L,

How do you put up with those idiots?

Ema Nekaf.

"The same way that I put up with my normal idiots, sheer willpower," answered L.

"We have one last letter, and I know exactly who to give it to," said Zanegar with a smirk and pulling out his cell phone," Hello? Ya… get over here… See ya."

"Who'd you call?" asked Leo.

"Ghost-Busters!" exclaimed Strawberry Clock.

"3…2…1," said Zanegar setting down the envelope on the floor.

"OH YA!!" said Admiral Ackbar jumping thru the wall like the Kool –Aid Man.

"W.T.F!" screamed every one except Zanegar.

"It's a trap!" screamed Admiral Ackbar as he jumped on the letter and exploded in a puff of confetti.

"Well that's all the time we have so send in those comments and questions and they might be read in the next viewer special, See Ya!" said Zanegar.

* * *

"**So we weren't in this chapter ether?" **asked Voice 2.

"**Nope," **answered Voice 5.

"**Oh Come On!" **exclaimed voice 2.


	11. Chapter 10 New Years

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but I'm working on it.

Chapter 10 New Year

* * *

We find our heroes standing in the charred remains of the haunted mansion.

"So, do you understand?" asked L having conveniently explained everything off-screen.

"Ya, and I'm coming with you," said Leo trying to look all dramatic and failing horribly.

"What? No way am I going to let you go out there and get yourself killed!" screamed Aires with tears forming in her eyes.

"OH, so you like him t…AH!" said Zody getting elbowed by Strawberry Clock again.

"Aires, Let him go," said Pants Man putting a hand on her shoulder trying to act all dramatic and succeeding," It's time for him to go on his own journey, he'll come back a better man, cat, hybrid thing."

"You're right, but if he comes back dead, I'll make you wish you were dead too," said Aires with an evil grin.

"Yes Maim, I mean Ma'am!" said L, Strawberry Clock, and Zody. (A.N. Yes this even provoked a response from L.)

"Let's go!" said Leo happily unaware of Aires's threat.

* * *

"**Yes, all the pawns are falling into place," **said voice 2 all epic like.

"**I was never one for chess," **said voice 4 in his normal voice.

"**No, It's a figure of spee…**"started voice 2.

"**We're playing chess now! Great, I call first game!" **said voice 4 in his other voice.

"**Will you just shut up and…" **started voice 2 getting angry.

"**I said I don't like chess!" **said voice 4 in his normal voice.

"**SHUT UP BEFOR I KILL YOU BOTH!" **screamed voice 2 readying his writing hand.

"**Eep," **muttered voice 4 in both his voices at once.

" **Like I was saying,"** said voice 2 all epic again," **Soon, L will fall, and I will the God of the new world!"**

"**Are you in place?" **continued voice 2 into the walky-talky

"Yes I am. This will teach them to ignore me!" answered the voice from the walky-talky.

"**Then go. Go in the name of Kira!" **screamed voice 2 in the most dramatic way possible.

* * *

We find our heroes as they clamor their way through the bustling city streets.

"Where are we, and why is it so cold?" asked Strawberry Clock shivering.

"We're not cold," said Leo and Zody in unison with arrows pointing to their thick fur.

"New York, and its New Years," said L getting a coffee, with 100 sugar cubes.

"How do you know that?" asked Zody. (A.N. You'd think he'd learned his lesson by now.)

"Well," said L with the L theme song in the background," The temperature right now is 7 degrees, and it is dark right now even though it's only 6:00 p.m., so there is a 50 percent chance that it is winter. Furthermore sense there are no Christmas or Valentines Day decorations there is a 25 percent chance that it is ether late December or January. Lastly since there is an abnormally large amount of intoxicated people roaming the streets there is an 80 percent chance that it is New Years Eve. As for the location, since there are so many people in such a small place, there is a 30 percent chance that this is New York,"

"Wow!" said Leo.

"That and the sign over there says Happy New Year in New York," said L pointing to a randomly placed banner causing Leo, Strawberry Clock, and Zody to fall over anime style.

"The only problem is, how can this be New York if we're in the Internet?" asked L.

Because I say so!

"But…" started L.

Shut up and go to Internet Time Square!

"O.K, but I get to drive!" said Strawberry Clock.

Suddenly, the red sports car from chapters 4 and 5 fell on Strawberry Clock.

"What?" asked Strawberry Clock then… CRASH!!!

"I can't feel my brain! No wait here it is, right next to me," said Strawberry Clock trapped under the some how perfectly intact car," Thank you!"

* * *

We rejoin our heroes moments later as they speed down the highway, and sidewalk, at 200 mph.

"D…d…do you know how to drive?" asked Leo scared out of his mind.

"NO!" exclaimed L and Zody.

"I forget, what do you do when you're about to hit a brick wall at 200 mph?" asked Strawberry clock with child like innocence.

"Kiss you ass good bye?" suggested L.

And they would have crashed if it hadn't been for one thing.

"Huh, out a gas," said Leo after the car suddenly stopped less than an inch from the wall.

After they all got out of the car and were a safe distance away L realized something.

"Wait, what about the first law of motion?" said L stopping to look back at the car.

Suddenly the laws of physics started to pay attention and the car smashed into the wall with tremendous force.

"That's better," said L joining the others who continued on ahead.

"Finally! We made it!" said Strawberry Clock looking out over the large crowd of random background characters.

Just as they were about to join the festivities, every screen (A.N. Yes even screen-doors.) suddenly went blank.

"What the… my Game boy!" screamed Leo holding his now blank D.S," WHO DID THIS? I WAS ON THE FINAL BOSS!"

"**I did."**

All the screens suddenly flared to life with the image of a large round man veiled in darkness.

"**And I will do a lot more if you can't find the bomb that I hid somewhere in Time Square. You have 10 min,"** said the mysterious man.

Needless to say this caused mass panic and pandemonium.

"Great, what a way to keep my promise to Aries, I get blown up just a few hours later," said Leo punching the ground.

"A few hours? That chapter took place during Halloween, and this is New Years Eve!" said Zody pointing out the obvious.

* * *

Meanwhile

"So I was never very good at stringing chapters together, sue me," said Zanegar while he was playing 'Mass Affect'. (A.N. I got it for Christmas!)

* * *

Back with our heroes.

"We have to find that bomb!" exclaimed Zody about to eat an ice cream cone.

Strawberry Clock knocked the ice cream out of his hand and yelled," This is no time for ice cream!"

"Don't' you ever say that again!" exclaimed Zody and then tackled Strawberry Clock.

"Stop! This is getting us nowhere," said Leo," We need to calm down and find that bomb."

"He's right," said Zody getting up.

"Anyway, L?" said Strawberry Clock turning towards L.

"Fine…" sighed L putting down his donut," It's in the ball drop."

"How dose he do that?" asked Leo.

"I use_ Viagra,"_ said L blandly.

"Oh…Wait, WHAT?" ask Leo in shock.

"How are we going to get there," said Zody licking the ground where the ice cream fell.

"I'll get it!" said Admiral Ackbar running up.

"No, if you_ t_ake out that bomb it might go off," warned L.

"Then how are we going to do it?" asked Strawberry Clock.

"I have an idea!" exclaimed Leo, then he yelled at the top of his lungs," HEY LOOK! IT'S L!!!!"

"What was that suppose to accomplish?" asked Admiral Ackbar.

Then the ground started to rumble, and in the distance, there was what appeared to be a small army at full charge, but as they got closer it was obvious what Leo had done.

"No, no not," L said just above a wispier, then a blood curdling scream," **FAN GIRLS!!"**

Before they could react, the mass of screaming girls smashed them into them, but with some quick thinking by Leo, they were sent flying to the top of the giant sphere instead of being trampled.

Except for Admiral Ackbar who did get trampled.

* * *

We rejoin our heroes on top of the giant ball.

"Where's the bomb?" asked Strawberry Clock.

"Right here," said a voice from behind them.

L spun around; it was actually a lot more like slowly turning, to see who said that.

"You," said L dramatically.

It was… It was… It was…

**SANTA CLAUSE!!!**

"Why Santa, why did you do it?" asked Leo.

"Ho Ho Ho, that's an easy one Leo," started Santa holding the bomb," I didn't get a chapter!"

"What?" asked Zody eating an ice cream cone.

"I want a chapter.,Halloween got a chapter, so why not Christmas?" asked Santa.

"Some people don't celebrate Christmas," said Strawberry clock.

"What?!" asked Santa.

He's right Santa, some people celebrate Hanukkah, some Kwanzaa, and some other holidays I don't know about yet.

"You're right, but if I can't have a chapter, then NO ONE CAN!"_ screamed Santa ready to activate it when…_

"It's a trap!" _screamed _Admiral Ackbar and jumped onto Santa causing him to lose his footing causing them both to fall off the edge.

"You've been a bad boy Ackbar!" said Santa trying to break free from Admiral Ackbar's death grip.

"That's Admiral Ackbar to you," said Admiral Ackbar as he exploded in a puff of confetti.

Santa did a double back flip and landed on a nearby roof top, then he started to run away screaming," I'll be back for my revenge!"

"Come on, let's go," said L climbing down.

* * *

We find our heroes down in Time Square getting ready for the final countdown.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1!!!" everyone yelled in unison except for L.

"What's wrong L, you look distracted?" asked Strawberry Clock.

"I'm thinking about our next move," said L blandly.

"Don't think about that, it's New Years. Time to think back on where you've been and where you're going!" said Strawberry Clock.

"Hmmmmmmmmm," thought L.

Images of pain and suffering went throw his mind, and suffering yet to come.

"**I HATE THIS FAN FIC!!!"** yelled L with all his might.

* * *

"**You failed me Santa," **said voice 2.

"I know, but next time I will not, my revenge will swift and silent, Ho Ho Ho," said Santa in a jolly yet evil way.

"**Perfect,"** said voice 2.

* * *

Leo: Happy New Year!

Strawberry Clock: Ya! Let's get drunk!

Zody: You guys get drunk if you want. I just want Ice cream!

L: I hate you.

Zanegar: I know. Please comment!


	12. Chapter 11 Fourth wall? What's that?

Disclaimer: Yea I own every thing in this fan fiction, that's why I posting on this website, dumb ass.

Disclaimer Disclaimer: And if you believe that, go jump off a bridge and take yourself out of the gene pool!

Disclaimer Disclaimer Disclaimer: Seriously, I don't own anything but Zanegar.

Disclaimer Disclaimer Disclaimer Disclaimer: And don't kill yourself.

Disclaimer Disclaimer Disclaimer Disclaimer Disclaimer: I like pie…

Chapter 11: Fourth wall? What's that?

* * *

We find our heroes walking down a dirt road.

"So, where are we going again?" asked Zody.

"Think about it," said Strawberry Clock," Who is the only person, besides B, who knows everything?"

"ICE CREAM?" said Zody with high hopes.

"No, … The Author!" said Leo in sudden realization.

"Hmmm, Yes. We're going to fanfiction. net !" said L pointing westward all epic like.

* * *

Meanwhile thousands of miles away a teal soldier standing on a small fortress looking over the barren canyon that he, reluctantly, calls home.

"Church! What's goin' on man? You've been up here for hours!" said a maroon soldier coming up the ramp.

"Tucker, something's coming," said Church not even bothering to turn around.

"What? Dude, are you high or something?" said Tucker approaching his comrade," The Reds aren't …"

"This has nothing to do with the reds!" exclaimed Church turning his head," This is bigger than the Reds, or the Blues. It's bigger than us all,"

"Well… what is it?" asked Tucker slightly interested.

"I don't know…" said Church all epic like.

"… That's gay," said Tucker blandly.

"Shut up Tucker," said Church slightly pissed.

* * *

We rejoin our heroes as Leo and Strawberry Clock engage in a heated debate.

"Are we there yet?" asked Leo.

"No," said Strawberry Clock.

"Are we there yet?" asked Leo.

"No," said Strawberry Clock.

"Are we there yet?" asked Leo.

"No," said Strawberry Clock.

"Are we there yet?" asked Leo.

"No," said Strawberry Clock.

"Are we there yet?" asked Leo.

"No," said Strawberry Clock.

"Are we there yet?" asked Leo.

"No," said Strawberry Clock.

"Are we there yet?" asked Leo.

"No," said Strawberry Clock.

"Are we there yet?" asked Leo.

"No," said Strawberry Clock.

"Are we there yet?" asked Leo.

"No," said Strawberry Clock.

"Are we there yet?" asked Leo.

"No," said Strawberry Clock.

"Are we the…" started Leo.

"NO! No we are not 'there yet'! And we won't be 'there yet' the next time you ask me, or the next time or the next time or the NEXT TIME!!!" screamed Strawberry Clock with all his rage.

"Um…. Strawberry Clock?" asked Zody.

"WHAT!!!?" responded Strawberry Clock.

"We're there…" said Zody pointing to the giant sign saying 'fanfiction. net'

"SON OF A …" started Strawberry Clock.

"Hmmm, that joke sucks even for us," said L walking up to the giant gold gates," Hello? …Hello?" L looked back at his 'friends' for confirmation, but with no appreciable response, he asked again," HELLO?"

"Allo," replied a guard that appeared out of no ware in an obviously fake French accent," Vhat do you want?"

"Can you let us in?" asked Zody.

"Ummmmmmm… NO!" he said spitting at them.

"Why not?" asked Leo.

"Because I said so, now go avay you sons of a silly person!" said the guard tauntingly.

"Listen you Noob, we…" started Strawberry Clock.

"I am not a Noob, I am French! Can you not tell from my outrageous ascent!" Screamed the Frenchmen emphasizing his ascent.

"But I…" quivered Leo.

"Enough from you! Your father was a hamster and your mother wore army boots! And you smell of elder berries; I fart in your general direction. Now go avay before I taunt you again. I don't vant to talk to you no more you silly main character types!" taunted the French guard with all his might.

"…Please?" asked L.

"Vait … I know that voice! Your… Your L! Ha! I am a huge Death Note fan! Please come in!" said the guard giddy as a schoolgirl opening the gate.

"Thank you…" said L walking in with the others could only stare, mouth agape.

(A.N. HONK IF YOU LOVE DEATH NOTE!!!)

* * *

"So, this is fanfiction .net," said Leo looking around at all the Hollywood type filming studious.

"Hmmmm, no use standing around. O.K gang, let's split up and look for clues!" said Zody in a white shirt and blue ascot.

"Didn't we already do this joke?" asked L painted brown with black spots.

"Just ignore it," said Strawberry Clock in a green t-shirt.

"WHY AM I A GIRL!" screamed Leo in a stylish purple jacket and miniskirt combo.

Because I felt like it.

"Here's my plan," said Zody with the L theme song playing very poorly in the background," Leo, and L, you two dress up as Norwegian belly dancers and distract the guards. Then while they're distracted Strawberry Clock will tunnel under one of the filming studious and take the author hostage. Then I will disguise myself as a hard boiled detective and try to…"

"I have a better idea," said L wiping off the paint.

"Oh ya! And what has the great L come up with huh? What's your big plan?" asked Zody slightly annoyed.

"…This," said L as he walked off the stage and over to the directors chair.

"Oh… good plan," said Zody following his lead.

"CUT!" Yelled Zanegar," L, what are you doing?"

"Progressing the story, and lightning your workload," said L board.

"Oh… O.K!" said Zanegar perking up," Take 5 everyone! So, what can I do for you, as if I didn't already know."

"We need you to tell us how to get to Blood Gulch," answered L.

"Hmmmmm… O.K. But it will take a wile, so do whatever until I'm ready," said Zanegar.

* * *

"**Damn it!" **exclaimed voice 2 angrily.

"**What's wrong?"** asked voice 4 in his other voice.

"**They've found a way to skip at least 3 chapters," **explained voice 2.

"**How!**" asked voice 4.

"**They got Zanegar to help them," **said voice 2,"** But it doesn't matter, for soon, I will be grater than the author! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!**"

…I heard that…

"**Doh!" **screamed voice two.

* * *

Meanwhile thousands of miles away, our heroes are lying around bored out of their minds.

"O.K! Done!" exclaimed Zanegar," Just let me upload this chapter and we'll be done!"

"Wait, I wanna read this first," said Zody pushing Zanegar out of the chair.

"Zody, you do realize that you just lived through every thing in that chapter, reading it will do you no good," said L.

Zody just looked at him and tilted his head in confusion.

"…Never mind," said L uninterested.

"Yay!" said Zody beginning to read.

" Hmmmm, Boring, Boring , Boring, huh, what the?" said Zody scrolling down," What's this part?"

"Hm? OH! That's now," said Zanegar looking at the screen.

"Now?" asked Leo now interested.

"Ya! What you're reading is what's happing right now," explained Zanegar.

"Go back to then! I want to see it again," asked Strawberry Clock.

"We can't," said Zanegar,

"Why?" asked Zody.

"We missed it!" answered Zanegar.

"When?" asked Leo.

"Just now!" replied Zanegar," Any way. Time to go!"

"Thanks Zanegar! You're the best!" said Strawberry Clock.

"What! No he's not! All Zanegar does is steal jokes from other Internet sensations, and then does them badly," said L.

"Wait! Is he about to skip a bunch of chapters in one update," asked Leo.

"Ya, so?" replied Zanegar.

"That's against the rules!" exclaimed Leo.

"SCREW THE RULES I'M THE AUTHOR!" exclaimed Zanegar pressing the enter key causing the fan fic to update.

"It's a Trap!" screamed Admiral Ackbar only to be caught in the update.

The next thing L knew, he was standing in the middle of a box canyon with Admiral Ackbar, Leo, Zody, and Strawberry Clock, and in the distance he heard someone scream.

"Church! You were right!"

* * *

Strawberry Clock: It's about time you updated!

Zanegar: What part of 'I'm a lazy ass!' don't you under stand?

Leo: That's no excuse.

Zody: So, when's the next chapter going to be up?

Zanegar: Whenever I feel like it!

L: There's a 50 percent chance that you'll comment.


	13. Chapter 12 Blood Gulch pt1

So, back after another few months of break! Here is the latest chapter of L: in the Internet!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and never will…:-(.

Chapter 12: Blood Gulch pt1.

* * *

We join our heroes as they stare down the barrel of a sniper rifle.

"So, let me get this straight, you got sucked into the computer…" said Church holding his sniper rifle at the ready.

"Yes, that would be correct," said L calmly, not even fazed by the fact that there's a gun pointed at his head.

"…And then you teamed up with a giant power obsessed strawberry, a hyperactive hedgehog with an ice cream addiction, and a talking cat with a videogame fetish…" continued Church.

"Precisely," said L.

"…And you were sent to find me by a giant red B, who said I could send you home," finished Church.

"Hmmm, yes. You've stated everything we told you off screen, congratulations, moron," said L a tad bit annoyed.

"Wow… That story…" started Church.

Hey kids! Guess what time it is?… That right! It's time for the "What happens next!" game! It's the game where you get to decide "What happens next!"

If you want Church to say, "…makes about as much sense as the story line of 'Chrono Trigger'," comment on this fanfic!

If you want Church to say, "…sucks more than the 4kids dub of 'One Piece '!" comment on this fanfic!

If you want Church to say, "…sucks worse than Zanegar's references!" go jump off a bridge! Then comment on this fanfic!

VOTE NOW……………………………………………………………………

Thanks for voting!

(A.N. Remember, the theft of other peoples joke isn't stealing, it's just referencing!)

"…sucks worse than Zanegar's references!" finished Church.

"Bow Chicka Bow Wow!" added Tucker.

"Shut up Tucker!" exclaimed Church

(A.N. …I hate you all…).

"Anyway, I'm going to call blue command to see what to do to you," said Church not putting down his gun.

"Gee, thanks and OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?" screamed Zody pointing at what looked like a tiny alien.

The alien proceeded to tilt its head and utter a short,"Blarg?"

"I'll kill it!"said Strawberry Clock unsheathing a sword and having the He-Man theme play in the background.

Holding it up in the air, Strawberry Clock proclaimed to the heavens," BY THE POWER OF GRAY SKULL!"

Then a bolt of lighting struck Strawberry Clock transforming him into "He-Man Clock", he then pointed his sword at Leo who was preoccupied by playing his DSI (A.N. DSI For the win!).

Suddenly a bolt of lightning shot out of He-Man Clocks sword, striking Leo giving him a red helmet and red saddle," What the..." was all Leo could say before He-Man Clock jumped on his back swinging his sword like a hero, digging his spurs into Leo's sides making his bolt forwards.

"I HAVE THE POWER!!!" screamed He-Man Clock preparing to strike down the little alien.

"What the heck are you doing? That's my son!" screamed Tucker.

"Oh..." realized Strawberry Clock stopping mid stride both he and Leo returning to normal.

"I'm not going to ask," said L.

"Best if you don't, now wehre was I... Oh ya Command,...Vic! Hey Vic! Can you hear me?" asked Church touching his ear.

"Yo! Howdy! Hello! Aqua amegeo! What's goin on!" replied a very laid back voice.

"Ya.. uh Vic, we have these guys here, they're not Red or Blue, they say their names are L, Strawberry Clock, Zody, and Leo. What should we do with them?" asked Church.

"Did... Did you say L?" asked Vic losing his laid back demeanor all together.

"Uh, Ya. Is that a problem?" replied Church.

"No! No. It's just... Never mind. Well I guess you'll just have to kill em. Shot em in the head, rip their hearts out, decapitate em, whatever. Just as long as they're dead, and when they're dead, kill em again. Well, talk to you later! See ya!" said Vic cutting them off.

"So, L's in Blood Gulch. I need to make a call," said Vic redialing his phone.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in New Jersey.

"**Hello? WHAT? I didn't think they'd get this far!" **exclaimed voice2 hanging up the phone**," No matter, you'll take care of them, won't you?"**

"**Mwahaha! Of course you fool!" **replied voice4 in his normal voice with anticipation**," When do we leave?"**

"**Immediately!" **answered voice2.

" **Ummm, No, sorry. I have a yoga lesson in ten minutes. Then I have to do some babysitting and…" **protested voice4 in his other voice.

"**I said NOW!" **ordered voice2 readying his writing hand.

"**Y...Yes sir!" **saluted voice4 in both his voices at once.

And with that, the silhouette of voice4 jumped into the evil-mobile and drove off.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Blood Gulch.

"Uh sorry, but Vic said I have to kill you guys," said Church

"You can't kill Strawberry Clock!" said Strawberry Clock as he puffed his chest.

"Believe me, I've tried," added L.

"But we have to save the Internet, or send L home, or catch Kira, I know it's one of those," said Leo.

"I instantly and for no adequately explained or even mentioned reason, believe you and are willing to help," said Church lowering his gun.

"… That's gay…" commented Tucker.

"This fan fic sucks more than I thought," said L.

"Hey, do you guys hear something… like, bad polka music?" said Zody.

As if on queue, the red team came screaming over a hill in the warthog.

As it came to a stop, the soldier in blood red armor shot his shotgun at Ackbar who had been standing there the whole time," Blammo!" screamed Sarge reloading the shotgun.

Then everything went in to slow motion as Ackbar did a matrix and dogged each bead of the buckshot.

"Ha! You missed!" exclaimed Ackbar… who moments later got ran over by a floating motorcycle driven by a solder in pink, I mean lightish red, armor casing him to explode in a puff of confetti.

"Oops. Sorry Sarge!" said the pink soldier hopping off his motorcycle. (A.N Yes "HIS")

"That's O.K Doughnut," said Sarge," A kill's a kill," he then turned around and shot the orange soldier at the turret of the warthog," Simmons! Take note that I still have the most Kills!"

"Yes sir!" said the dark red soldier in the drivers seat," and might I say, great shot sir!"

"But I'm not dead…" said the orange soldier on the ground in agony.

"Shut up Griff," said Simmons.

"Hey Reds! You wanna help us save the Internet of something?" asked Tucker.

"I'll say yes for no adequately explained or even mentioned reason," said Sarge.

"Church! Church!" yelled an ocean blue armored soldier running from blue base.

"Oh God, what is now Caboose?" asked Church annoyed.

"Doc's here," said Caboose coming to a stop.

Suddenly, a maniacal laugh can be heard throughout the canyon…

To be continued……

* * *

Strawberry Clock: To be continued…dude, not cool.

Zanegar: It's called suspense.

Leo: It's called being lazy.

L: It's not like anyone reads this anyway.

Zanegar: You're not helping!

Zody: If I say I like it, will you give me ice cream?

Zanegar: SHUT UP!

Church: Please comment, or not, I don't care.


	14. Chapter 13 Blood Gulch pt2

Disclaimer: Do you really think I own anything?

Chapter 13: Blood Gulch pt2.

* * *

We rejoin our heroes as they stand in Blood Gulch listening to the evil laughter of a mad man.

"How long has he been laughing?" asked Doughnut.

"About 3 months," replied Church.

"Are you about done?" screamed Zody with bleeding ears.

"Just about! !... O.k. I'm done," said the purple soldier appearing from nowhere.

"Where's Tex O'Malley?" demanded Church.

"I could tell you, or I could KILL you… I think I'll choose kill," said O'Malley pulling out a rocket launcher.

"O.K, now I'm confused, WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?" asked Leo.

"Here's the quick version. That purple guy is Doc, but he has an evil A.I. living inside his head called O'Malley, and Tex is Church's ex-girlfriend. Tex is a freelancer and all freelancers get an A.I. to assist them in combat, Tex's was O'Malley, but then O'Malley went rogue and infected Doc, then a lot of crazy stuff happened. Then O'Malley and Tex took Tucker's kid and left to do some other crazy stuff," explained Simmons.

"... You lost me at 'that purple guy'," said Leo with fumes coming out of his head.

"But, Jr. is right there," said L," explain that."

"Blarg?" asked Jr. tilting his head.

"Magic?" asked Caboose.

"Plot hole," explained Simmons.

"And if anyone gets hurt, I can help them!" said Doc regaining momentary control.

"Shut up you fool!" exclaimed O'Malley arguing with himself.

"Quick! While they're arguing, get to blue base!" said Tucker motioning to the others.

They all silently sneak away in cardboard boxes.

* * *

Later, at Blue Base.

"Wow! This looks exactly like red base!" said Doughnut.

"And red base looks exactly like blue base!" exclaimed Caboose

"Blame Bungie's lazy programmers," complained Griff. (A.N. Don't get the wrong idea, I love Bungie and Halo!)

"That's it, game over man! Game over!" chanted Leo having a miniature freak out.

Strawberry Clock then slapped Leo across the face," Pull it together man!"

"Thanks, I needed that," thanked Leo.

Then Strawberry Clock slapped him again.

"What was that for?" asked Leo rubbing his cheek.

Strawberry Clock then proceeded to pounce on Leo and start beating the crap out of him," This is for your own good!"

It goes without saying that L was having the time of his life watching this.

"Sarge!" called Simmons.

"What happen?" asked Sarge.

"Somebody set up us the bomb," replied Simmons.

"We get signal," informed Church.

"What!" exclaimed Sarge.

"Main screen turn on," said Church turning on the videophone.

"It you!" exclaimed Sarge.

"How are you gentlemen!" said O'Malley as he appeared on the video screen," All your red base are belong to us. You are on the way to destruction,"

"What you say?" asked Sarge.

"You have no chance to survive make your time," replied O'Malley," HA HA HA HA...." then the screen turned off.

"Take off every warthog! You know what you doing. Move warthog. For great justice!" exclaimed Sarge.

"…Screw that," complained Griff.

"Wait! Did he say… BOMB?" asked Zody.

As if on queue, a small sphere appeared out of thin air.

"Hi guys!" said the bomb in a very heavy Brooklyn accent.

"Andy!" Exclaimed Caboose," You came back to me!"

"Will you all just shut up? I'm trying to watch my best friends kill each other!" exclaimed L not looking away from the fight.

* * *

Meanwhile

"…**Hello?" **asked voice 2," **Hello!"**

"**There's no one here. I'm all alone, I'm finally ALL ALONE!! There are no more idiots to annoy me, no more morons to mess up my planes. I'm free!" **exclaimed voice 2 jumping with glee.

"**My boy, this peace is what all true evil masterminds strive for!"** said yet another mysterious voice, voice 6.

Voice 2 collapsed to the ground and cried to the heavens," **WHY ME?"**

…Because your pain gives me joy.

"…**I hate you so much,**" said voice 2 crying.

"**Enough**, **now** **I wonder what's for dinner?" **asked voice 6.

* * *

Meanwhile, at blue base, rockets can be heard exploding outside.

"What are we going to do?" asked Leo.

"If only we had a weapon," commented Zody.

"Ya! Like a… bomb or something," added Strawberry Clock.

"…You're kidding right?" asked L and Church in unison.

After much explaining about how stupid they all were from L, they came up with a plan.

"O.k. Andy, when you get out there, we want you to explode," coached Sarge.

"Got it! …So, when are we going to try this?" asked Andy.

"In about… now," said Tucker punting Andy out of the base.

"10, 9, 8, 7,6…" counted Andy as soon as he hit the ground.

"What's that sound?" asked O'Malley looking around.

"Oh! Hi Andy! What are you doing here?" asked Doc looking down.

"3, 2, 1! BOOM! …naw I'm just foolin with you I wouldn't really …" was all Andy could get out before Admiral Ackbar jumped on him screaming," It's a trap!" and exploding in a puff of confetti.

This small explosion caused Andy to explode in a fiery hell storm.

"Wait, didn't I kill that guy?" asked Doughnut.

* * *

Later, at red base.

"O.K! I've fixed up the teleporters!" proclaimed Simmons.

"What do you want, a medal?" asked Griff tauntingly

"There should be a portal to the real world at youtube. com," said Church," the key words are 'nut shot on a bike 7',"

"Thanks," said L," … Well?"

"Well what?" asked Church.

"This is the part where one of you guys decide that we could use your help and decide to come with us," said L in a very mater of fact way.

"Ya, you'd have a better chance convincing Sarge to wear blue armor," chuckled Church.

"Damn straight!" yelled Sarge.

"Hey, Simmons!" called Leo handing Simmons his DSI," Can you look at my DSI, it's acting weird."

"Looks fine to me," said Simmons handing it back.

Unknown to them both, the DSI uttered a short," Bwahahaha! You fools!"

"The transporters will only track you as far as VGcats. com," said Tucker turning on the teleporter," You'll have to go the rest of the way on foot.

"VGcats! That's where I live! I can visit Aeris and Pants Man again!" proclaimed Leo jumping with joy.

"Oh, I get it, Zanegar's planning to do the Valentines Day chapter about Leo and…" was all Zody could get out before Strawberry Clock elbowed him in the gut.

"Stop spoiling the plot!" hissed Strawberry Clock.

And with that L, Strawberry Clock, Zody, and Leo stepped through the teleporter, leaving Blood gulch behind…for now.

* * *

Zanegar: O.K. a little announcement, the next chapter will be the second viewer comment special, so if you want your comment read write 'Comment special' then your comment.

L: Like anyone reads this anyway.

Zody: I read it!

Leo: Zody. You're living it!

Zanegar: All your comments are belong to us!


	15. Chapter 14 Fan Mail 2

I would like to thank Death-note-zelda-kitty, and Myuutsuni for being so patient with this chapter!

You guys ROCK!

Disclaimer: As part of my court ordered public service, I must tell you that I don't own any thing in this fanfiction. Most of the people that sent in letters are made up, only the first two are real got it?

Chapter 14, comment special 2

* * *

We join our heroes as the sit around a large coffee table covered with letters.

"Hello! My name is Zanegar! And this is the second "L: in the Internet FAQ"!" announced Zanegar.

"Why are we even doing this? No-one reads this stuff anyway," asked L adding a few drops of coffee to his cup of sugar.

"Oh relay! Well I have a few comments from actual people that actually like this Fanfic!" corrected Zanegar," From:Death-note-zelda-kitty

Dear Zanegar

This is the most randomest weird doesn't-make-sense-at-all story ever! I love it lol! Great job on the never ending randomness and keep making more plz!

Death-note-zelda-kitty

and from: Myuutsuni

Dear Zanegar

pfft! hahahahahaha!! this is possibly the most random and funny fanfic EVER! i LOVE the falcon punch reference~!

Myuutsuni

and lastly my favorite, from Zanegarfan32:

Dear Zanegar.

OMG! This is the best fanfiction ever! Zanegar is so cool, and smart, and good looking, and funny, and has a huge...

* * *

Intermission

Let's all go to the lobby, Let's all go to the lobby, let's all go to the lobby to get ourselves a treat. Delicious things to eat, the pop con can't be beat.

Let's all go to the lobby, Let's all go to the lobby, let's all go to the la...

Intermission over.

* * *

... personality,"said Zanegar.

"...I don't get it," said Leo.

"Another penis joke? We are relay getting desperate," complained L," Two things, one, you made that last one up, and two. can we get stated already?"

"Fine," said Zanegar," The first one is from: NagingFan13, She wrights.

Dear Zanegar.

Why dose it take so long for you to update? It's relay annoying!

NagingFan13

"What part of lazy ass don't you under-stand? That and I have almost no time to work, I just started High-School," asked Zanegar annoyed," Next from: NoisyFan45, He wrights.

Dear Zanegar,

Sense L: in the Internet is nearing it's end, what do you plan to do after it's over?

NoisyFan45

"That's a secret, but rest assured. The end of L: in the Internet is not all I have in store for L." said Zanegar with a maniacal laugh," Next we have one form: fanboy43, he wrights.

Dear Zanegar.

Why do you brake the forth wall so much?

Fanboy43

"Why...WHY? I'll tell you why! Because I must tare down the established order! Destroy conformity! Anarchy! Anarchy!" screamed Zanegar running around the studio speaking in tongs and setting fire to the technical workers.

"Asljtooqtnv juoainvinj chjf rtbhbbaoiuiy erjqwfgfhq mjrfsn8v urytnsver kjv!" screamed Zanegar before Strawberry Clock shot him with a tranquilizer.

"Anyway, next question, from: SmartassFan123, he wrights," said Strawberry Clock very calmly.

Dear Strawberry Clock.

Seance you're a clock, can you tell me what time it is?

SmartassFan123

"It's Hammer Time!" screamed Strawberry Clock in cool sun-glasses and big saggy pants.

He then proceeded to shuffle side to side to the music of MC Hammer.

"Can't touch this Stop! Strawberry time!" Sang Strawberry Clock before L shot him with a tranquilizer.

Strawberry Clock stumbled a bit before landing on Zanegar.

"Moving on," said L," The next question is from: OverObserventfan66, she wrights,"

Dear L.

Why haven't you tried to eat Strawberry Clock in a wile? I relay miss that.

OverObserventfan66

"Because I use the patch," said L showing every one a strawberry shaped patch on his arm," But no substitution for the real thing. So soft and juicy,and sweet... I can't take it any more!"

L jumped through the air landing on Strawberry Clock and beguine to gnaw.

"Get in may belly!" screamed L in a heavy Scottish accent before Zody shot him with a tranquilizer.

"Next we have one from IceCreamFan2: she wrights..." said Zody tacking a lick from his ice cream cone.

Dear Zody.

What's your favorite flavor of ice cream? Mine's Vanilla!

IceCreamFan2

"...Vanilla,,,VANILLA? You are a disgrace to ice cream fans every where! Vanilla is not a flavor! It's what you put on pie if you run out of cool whip," screamed Zody putting extra emphasis oh the H in cool whip.

Zody then jumped of the pile of unconscious body's screaming" I will hunt you down and.." was all he got out before Leo shot him with a tranquilizer.

"HEAD SHOT! Our last comment comes from StonedFan42, He wrights

Dear Leo.

Dude... seance you're a... um... cat. Have you ever...uh... smoked cat nip? Because... um... I've always wanted to try that!

StonedFan42.

"Yep! I remember it as if it were yesterday," said Leo having a flash back.

_Flash back.  
_

_"Dude, Areis!" said Leo in a smoke filled room wearing a tydie shirt and blue jeans.  
_

_"What?" said Areis in similar attire.  
_

_"I just realized, I have a tail!" snickered Leo wagging his tail.  
_

_"Dude! Me two!" said Areis wagging her tail.  
_

_"This is some good shit!" wheezed Leo smoking his blunt.  
_

_End Flashback._

"That ends the second 'L: in the Internet viewer speshul' now pleas, get the hell out!" said Leo pulling out his DSI ignoring the unconscious pile of people just two feet from him.

"It's a trap!" screamed Admiral Ackbar jumping on the pile of unconscious bodies and exploded in a puff of confetti

* * *

Strawberry Clock: So no-one actually asked a question?

L: None at all?

Zody: We relay suck that bad?

Zanegar: Ya.. pretty much.

Leo: Please Comment!


	16. Chapter 15 LoL Cats

Disclaimer: I don't own anything... I'm running out of ideas for the disclaimers, sorry.

Chapter 15: LoL Cats.

* * *

We join our heroes as the plummet towards their watery death.

"I thought that Simmons said the transporter would take us to VGcats!" screamed Zody.

"It did! See!" screamed Leo pointing to a small town in the distance," We're just falling into the river!"

"Oh, Goody" said L.

"We're falling though the air!" screamed Strawberry Clock.

"Wind and regret flow through my hair!" said L.

"All I can do right now is stare, down at the ocean!" cried Leo.

Suddenly!

"There's a ring at my cell-phone!" realized Zody.

"Pick it up!" demanded Strawberry Clock.

"It's the angel of death!" said Zody," And he says 'What's up?'"

"What is it this time?" asked L annoyed.

"He's like 'Hello, goodbye, I'll see you in hell!" replied Zody.

"He can be like that sometimes," said Leo rolling his eyes," He's such a nut!"

Zody snickered and said," I'd love to but, gravity's calling, I've got some falling to do!" and he hung up.

"I'm in a state of shock!" yelled Strawberry Clock freeking out.

"That's nothing new," said L unimpressed.

(A.N. If you don't recognize that song, it's by a band called Lemon Demon. Check them out, they're awesome!)

* * *

They would have died if an ice-cream truck hadn't drove by.

"ICE-CREAM!"Zody shouted stopping in mid-air and flew over to it.

"That's it..." mumbled L.

Suddenly L reached into Leo's pocket, pulled out his DSI and chucked it to the shore.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed the DSI silently.

"MY BABY!" said Leo also stopping in mid-air and flew over to it.

L then proceeded to rip off his strawberry addiction patch, it keeps him from eating Strawberry Clock.

With his restraint gone L stopped in mid-air and started to fly towards Strawberry Clock screaming," MUST EAT!"

Strawberry Clock now aware of the danger, also stopped in mid-air, and driven by pure terror, he flew towards shore.

A few minutes later, our heroes regrouped by the bridge.

"O.K L, can you tell us what the heck just happened?" asked Strawberry Clock," ONCE YOU'RE DONE GNAWING ON MY HEAD!"

"Fine," said L climbing down off Strawberry Clock and having the L theme song play in the background," You see, the definition of flying is falling and missing the ground. How do you miss the ground you ask, by accident. Most people who try to miss the ground on purpose end up hitting it anyway. The trick is to suddenly distract yourself from the ground completely and entirely, as with Zody and the ice-cream truck. Once you have distracted yourself from the ground, you must not think of the ground, or falling, or how much it would hurt if you do fall, if you do you will fall to your death."

(A.N. If you don't get that reference, than read The Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy trilogy, best five books I ever read. Yes, there are five books in the trilogy.)

After explaining this, Zody's head suddenly, and unexpectedly exploded," Dude, you blew my mind!" said Zody's disembodied mouth, his body then proceeded to pick up the the bloody chunks of flesh that was Zody's head and put them back on.

"Ya ya, flying, head explosions, what ever. Let's hurry up and get going so I can visit Aeris!" complained Leo.

With the mention of the pink cat's name, images of blood curdling torturer fill the the minds of L, Strawberry Clock, and Zody, his head now fully repaired.

Leo walked eagerly along towards the city, wile the others reluctantly fallowed behind.

* * *

"**I see, so he's still alive. This could get interesting," **said voice 2 pleased.

"**My boy, he must die!"** said voice 6.

"He's right..." said a jolly voice.

"**Santa! Perfect timing," **said voice 2.

"He might tell them the location of this castle, like Krug, and Banana Lock, he must be silenced," said Santa in a less then jolly mood.

"**Yes, you might be right, unfortunately, he doesn't have a defendant face. The Death Note won't kill him," **said voice 2 with sudden realization.

"Don't worry, I'll do it, and teach L and his friends once and for all, THAT THEY CAN"T SKIP CHRISTMAS!" screamed Santa with all his rage.

With that, Santa made for his slay.

* * *

We join our heroes as they walk down the streets of a peaceful suburb.

"Well, here we are!" said Leo proudly standing in front of a midsized town house.

Leo promptly ran up to the door and rang it several times.

The door opened slowly and behind it was a pink cat warring a purple tank top, bluejeans, and a spiked caller.

"Pants Man! Pizza's here!" yelled Aeris with her head turned away from the door.

"Look all I have is a 20. Can you make..." said Aeris turning her head," LEO!"

"What? Leo's back?" asked Pants Man running to the door.

"Um... Hi," said Leo scratching the back of his head.

Aeris suddenly ran forward and gave Leo a bone crushing hug," I thought you where goon for good!" said Aeirs with tears in her eyes.

"AND! He's good as new! Not a scratch on him, perfectly fine!" said Zody coming out from the bush that he and the others where hiding behind.

"What are you still doing here?" asked Aeris annoyed, still clinging to Leo.

"Well you see... Please don't hit me!" said Strawberry Clock emerging from the same bush.

"Leo! what did I say about bringing home pets?" scolded Pants Man pulling out a spray bottle filled with water.

"Bad kitty! Bad Kitty!" scolded Pants Man spraying Leo.

""Let me explain," said L, also emerging from the bush with the L theme song playing in the background.

"That's O.K! I don't need to know," pleaded Pants Man.

"Wait," said Aeirs finally letting go of Leo," Dose that mean that you'll be leaving again?"

"...yeah," said Leo not able to meet her eyes.

The following awkward silence was broken by Admiral Akbar walking up, eating a hot dog, and asking," Whats up?"

"Awkward silence," said Zody.

"Ah!" said Admiral Akbar taking a bite out of his hot dog.

"Well, you're here now, so, I guess you can stay here tonight," blurted Aeris.

"YA!... I mean, that's a good idea," said Leo blushing.

"It's a trap!" screamed Admiral Akbar jumping on the town house and exploding in a puff of confetti.

"What the HELL?!" screamed Pants Man.

"Would you happen to have ice-cream?" asked Zody already in the house.

"I want the BIGGEST room in the house!" proclaimed Strawberry Clock walking in the door.

"Don't I get a say in this?" asked Pants Man.

"No, not really," said L walking in.

* * *

Latter that night, after every one had gone to bed, Leo was in the living room playing Halo 3 online.

"Can I join in?" asked Aeris walking down the stares.

"Sure," said Leo handing her a controller.

They sat in silence on the green couch for what seemed like hours until Leo broke the defining quietness.

"HEAD SHOT!" cheered Leo turning to look at Aeris," You're losing your touch Aeris..."

What he say next shocked him, she was crying.

"Why, why?" She said between her sobs," Why do you have to leave? Why can't you stay here? With me...I need you,"

Leo took her gently in his arms and whispered with tears in his eyes," I know, I need you to. It's just that I still have work to do. But when we get L home, when we save the Internet, I'll come back for you."

"I'd like that," said Aeris leaning into Leo's hug.

"KISS HER ALREADY!" said a voice from behind the couch.

Simultaneously Leo and Aeris's eyes dried up as the looked over the couch to see L, Zody, Strawberry Clock, and Pants Man hiding there.

"... I'm going to start wounding you now, and I don't know when I'm going to stop," said Aeris with murder in her eyes.

The fallowing scenes have been censored for gratuitous violence.

Aeirs and Leo started up the stares leaving the bloody heap behind.

"Wait," said Aeris stopping Leo halfway up the stares and kissing him on the cheek," come back alive."

"O.K," said Leo blushing.

* * *

The next day, our heroes prepare to leave.

"Where's Aeris? She said she would be here to see us off," asked Leo looking around.

"I don't care," said L in a full body cast and a weal chair.

"I TASTE BLOOD!" screamed Zody in an iron lung.

"I told her that 'you can't kill Strawberry Clock' but she didn't believe me," said Strawberry Clock in smoothy form.

"Well, she'll turn up eventually," said Pants Man with several wedgies.

"She's right here!" said a voice from above.

They all looked up to see Aeris unconscious dangling from Santa's slay.

"I might not of stopped you from posting a Valentines Day chapter, but I can still get my revenge! HO HO HO!" laughed Santa as he flew away.

"AERIS!" screamed Leo running to catch her.

Leo collapsed on the the ground after a while and said," You guy's go to YouTube, I'm going after her."

Zody, Strawberry Clock, and L looked at each other, their wounds miraculously healed.

"I'm going to," said Zody stepping up," We furries have to stick together."

"You guy's would be useless without me," said Strawberry Clock stepping up," I'll go to."

"As much as I hate to admit it, you three are the best friends I've ever had," said L steeping up," I'll help any way I can,"

"Guy's... O.K! Let's go," said Leo standing up.

Our heroes began to walk away when Pants Man said,"Leo!"

Leo stopped and turned to look at the defender of pants.

"Bring her back," said Pants man with a smirk.

"Don't worry, I will," said Leo smiling.

And so, our heroes began their final journey, assured that everything will turn out alright, dumb asses.

* * *

Leo: BEST CHAPTER EVER!!!!!

Strawberry Clock: I didn't know Zanegar could wright something like that.

Zody: Me nether.

Zanegar: There's a lot that you don't know about me.

L: We're nearing the end, so you might as well comment.


	17. Chapter 16 You princess is in another ca

Disclaimer:If you own any of this please give it to me, because I don't own any of it!

Chapter 16: Your Princes is in another castle.

* * *

We join our heroes as they walk through an empty grassland... for the fifth time...

Leo leaded the group of Internet heroes in silence.

"Leo, are you sure you know where you're going?" asked Zody braking the silence.

"Obliviously not, that's the fifth time I've seen that fat guy dance," said Strawberry Clock pointing at a random fat guy in a wight T-shirt.

"Miya-He! Miya-Who! Miya-Ha! Miya-HA HA!" said the fat man thrusting his arms into the air over and over again.

Leo then pulled out a Rocket launcher and blew the dancing man back to hell from whence he came!

"WE DON"T HAVE TIME FOR GAGS OR REFERENCES RIGHT NOW!" screamed Leo turning to face the others.

"That explains why he tied up Akbar," said L looking back at the fish headed admiral that was gaged and tied to a tree.

"All right Leo! I've had enough!" said Strawberry Clock grabbing Leo by the color and pulled him close.

"Do you want to know how I got this clock in my head?" asked Strawberry Clock," One day my dad went a little crazy and he grabbed a knife, mom tried to defend he self with the wall clock, dad didn't like that, so he cut her up! Then he turned to me and asked,' Why so Serious?' Then he cut me and put the clock in my head!"

"...I...SAID...WE...DON"T...HAVE...TIME...FOR...REFERENCES!" screamed Leo as he kneed Strawberry Clock in the balls and then began to kick the crap out of him.

"If we're in such a hurry , then why don't we ask the one person who knows where we're going?" asked L reaching into Leo's pocket.

Leo instantly stopped paying attention to the bloody remains of Strawberry Clock,"I need an adult! I need an adult!"

L pulled out Leo's D.S.I and turned it on," Hello, Omally,"

"Blast, how did you know I was still alive?" said The D.S.I.

"Unlike anyone else in the world, I read this fanfic," said L .

"Tell me where Aeris is!" demanded Leo grabbing the D.S.I.

"Mwahaha! Never you fool! You'll never see you're precious Aeris again! Give up! You've lost!" cheered Omaly.

"Come on," whispered Zody.

"Well when you put it that way, sure, why not," said Omally.

Leo then tied the D.S.I to a leash and walked behind it.

"Let go Strawberry Clock!" hollered Zody.

"Gurgle..." said the pile on strawberry pulp that once was Strawberry Clock.

**

* * *

**

"Santa! What the hell! I told you to kill Omally!"

scolded Voice2.

"Oh, you wanted me to kill Omally, I thought you wanted me to kill Akbar," said Santa in sudden realization.

**"Wha... Why did you think I meant Akbar?" **asked Voice2.

"Well... you did use a lot of pronouns, I got confused," admitted Santa.

**"My boy! I will kill them when they get here! Now, I wonder whats for dinner?"** stated Voice6.

**"Grate idea! you go do that, in fact, you just go up to your room and rest, tomorrows your big day!" **said Voice2 almost pushing Voice6 up the stairs.

"...We're going to ditch him and leave here here to die aren't we?" asked Santa.

**"Hell yes! Load up your slay, we'll leave after he goes to bed, Oh and we're taking that cat with us," **explained Voice2.

"Why are we taking the cat?" said Santa pointing to the Aeris bound and gagged in a reinforced steel cage.

**"Didn't you read the title of this chapter? It says 'Your Princes is in Another Castle.' We have to take her with us," **explained Voice2.

"Oh ya," said Santa loading up the slay.

* * *

The next day, we join our heroes as they fallow Omally through a bairn wasteland.

"So Omally, what are we up against?" asked Strawberry Clock with his wounds magically.

"We have an army of over ten billion solders that would gladly die for our cause, each one stronger then anything you've faced before! You're doomed! Doomed I say! DOOMED Bwahaha! You Fools!" laughed Omaly.

"... Let me guess, you have cardboard cut-outs of Chuck Norris, don't you,"said Leo.

"Even cardboard cut-outs of Chuck Norris will be hard to beat!" worried Zody," I heard Chuck Norris once went sky diving, but he promised to never do it again, one grand cannon is enough."

"Oh ya!" said Strawberry Clock," I heard that if you spell Chuck Norris in Scrabble, you win. Forever."

Leo replied" Well I heard that a Chuck Norris roundhouse kick is the preferred method of execution in 16 states."

"That's nothing," mocked Omally,"I heard that Chuck Norris drives an ice cream truck covered in skulls,"

"Dude that one sucked," said Leo.

"No, I mean literally, look!" pointed Omally (A.N. even though as a D.S.I he has no arms.)

Just then an ice cream truck covered in skulls drove by.

"Ice Cream!" screamed Zody running for the ice cream truck.

"NO ZODY IT'S A TRICK!" screamed L.

"But L," said Zody turning his head," Trix are for kids,"

"Did we just reference another abridged series?" asked Leo.

"We are so desperate for jokes," sighed Strawberry Clock.

"It's a trap!" screamed Admiral Akbar as he jumped at the ice cream truck, but before he could explode, Chuck Norris jumped out of the ice cream truck and roundhouse kicked Akbar in the face sending him flying into space.

"It looks like Team Akbar is blasting off again!" screamed Akbar as he disappeared into the sky.

"Who are you?" asked Chuck Norris.

"We are..." started L with the L theme song playing in the background.

"Hold it! Let me guess," interrupted Chuck Norris with the L theme song played on electric guitar," You're a bunch of internet heroes travailing to the castle of Kira to rescue a damsel in distress and get L home. Am I right?"

"That's what I was going to say... I didn't even get to say my monologue," pouted L.

"Let me help," Said Chuck Norris, then he roundhouse kicked them in the direction of the castle.

* * *

Our heroes land head first into the court yard of Camelot.

"Camelot!" said L.

"Camelot!" said Zody.

"Camelot!" said Strawberry Clock.

"It's only a model," pointed out Leo.

"Shut up!" scolded L.

"...That's not the castle..." said Omally," Our castle is over there."

Omally motioned to a small rundown wood shack with a sign that read," Evil lair!"

Suddenly the shack exploded and as the smoke cleared they saw, They saw, THEY SAW! ...NOTHING (A.N. I know I said I wasn't going to do that any more, but I lied.)

Just kidding it was the King of Hyrule.

"Who the heck is that?" asked Zody.

"The King of Hyrule, He's a character from 'The Legend of Zelda' and the star of many 'Youtube Poops'," explained Leo.

"You are too late my boy, my master has already taken your precious cat to our backup castle in Youtube! Wahahaha!" taunted The King.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" screamed L at the top of his voice.

"Oh...," said Leo," In that case we don't have enough time to do an epic fight scene, can you take care of this?"

Just then Dr Octagonapus jumped out of no ware and yelled," BLAAAAAAAAAAAA!," and shot out a stream of pure blue energy at The King and killed him instantly...wait...WHAT?

"We had to kill him, so we did," said Strawberry Clock.

But there was supposed to be an ultimate showdown of ultimate destiny! With good guys and bad guys as far as the eye can see.

"To bad, lets go!" said L as he pretended to ride a horse into the sunset wile Strawberry Clock, Zody, and Leo banged coconuts halves together.

* * *

L: Just one more chapter to go! THEN I'M FREE!

Zanegar: Not a chance.

Leo: just hurry up with the next chapter so we can get to Aeris!

Zody: Ya, He's starting to scare me!

Strawberry Clock: Comment or I'll have Chuck Norris kick your ass!


	18. Chapter 17 The end

Disclaimer: ...I've done this for almost two years! Do I still have to remind you that I don't own any thing and never will?

Chapter 17: The end...

* * *

We join our heroes as they approach the grand gate of the fortress known as YouTube.

"I don't believe it, Kira has converted the entire web sight of YouTube, into one grand castle," said Zody in aw of the grand structure.

"It must be at least a square mile," added Leo," Almost as big as Strawberry Clock's ego."

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO THE KING OF THE PORTAL!" boomed Strawberry Clock," There's nothing bigger then my ego."

"To be exact, YouTube is exactly 2.648374827 miles," Said L," give or take a few trillionth of an inch."

"Is that bigger then a bred box?" asked Zody.

"Zody? What did I say about being stupid?" Asked L in the nicest voice he could muster.

"Never mind that! Aeris is counting on us!" announced Leo pulling out his rat flail," Tonight! We dine! IN HELL!"

"Are you kidding me!" said Zody," Do you know how hard it is to get in to Hell without a reservation?"

"I can't even get in, and I'm freinds the owner!" said Strawberry Clock. (A.N. If you don't get that joke, to bad!)

"Hell isn't that good anyway," complained L," I prefer Outback,"

"Hey! that sounds good!" said Zody.

"Grate Idea!" agreed Strawberry Clock.

"All right," sighed Leo," Tonight! We Dine! AT OUTBACK STAKE HOUSE! CHARGE!" then leo charged the gate with the rat flail.

As soon as he got within 20 yards of the gate, several snipers emerged from the top of the wall, their rifles trained on Leo.

"Crap..." was all Leo got to say before the snipers opened fire.

He would have died , if it hadn't been for the jeep that drove in just in time to absorb the wall of bullets.

A familiar red armored hand grabbed Leo, threw him in the passenger set.

"You know son, even the best Red solder needs backup every ounce and a while," said the tall red solder in a gruff voice as he drove Leo back to L and the others.

"Sarge?" asked Leo stunned

* * *

Meanwhile inside YouTube.

"Damn! They found us!" yelled Santa watching the scene unfold from the command room.

"See I told you Leo would come for me!" said Aeris in her steel cage.

"What happened to your gag?" asked Santa furious.

**"Calm yourself Santa, this is all going according to plan. Soon L and his friends will be dead, and you'll have your revenge,"** said Voice 2.

"What plan! Every time one of your minions fails you say ,'It's all going according to plan!', What is your plan! TELL ME NOW! I DESERVE TO KNOW!" scolded Santa.

**"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT! I AM KIRA! I AM GOD! YOU WILL DO AS YOU ARE TOLD AND ASK NOTHING IN RETURN**!" proclaimed Voice2.

"...Your getting noting but coil for Christmas..." with that Santa turned around and walked away.

**"Fine, go to your death, I will rule the Internet alone," **said Voice2 looking over Youtube.

* * *

Meanwhile, later that night...wait, what?

The Reds, the Blues, and L and his gang were sitting around a campfire.

"So how did you find us?" asked Zody.

"Well son, it was a grand adventure. We searched night and day, never stopping, never..." proclaimed Sarge in the most epic way he could muster.

"We read ahead in the fan fic and decided to meat you here," said Church.

"I like my version better," pouted sarge.

"As did I sir," said Simmons kissing some ass.

"So did I!" said Caboose," I especially liked the parts that didn't happen!"

"Any way, why did it take you so long to get here?" asked Church.

"Well, we took a small detour to save Leo's girlfriend, only to realize that she had been taken here instead.

"How romantic!" sighed Doughnut.

"Bow Chicka Bow Wow!" sang Tucker.

"I don't get it," added Admiral Ackbar who was there the entire time.

"O.K! Everyone It's time to initiate operation, Save The Day!," said L.

"Or S.T.D for short," Said Strawberry Clock.

"I think we should change the name!" said Tucker.

"O.k, how about Heroes Invade Victoriously. Or H.I.V for short," suggested Zody.

"...You know what fine, I'm not going to explain it to you," said Tucker in defeat.

So they all cramed into the Jeep (A.N. Yes, they all fit.) and rode to Youtube.

On the way, L decided to tell the others about his brilliant plan.

"Here's the plan," said L with the L theme playing in the background," The Reds will cause a distraction and draw the sniper fire. Wile they're distracted, we'll use Admiral Ackbar to blow open the door to Youtube. Next, Zody will cause another distraction by starting a flame war with Strawberry Clock. Then..."

"Um...L" said Zody.

"I was in the middle of my best plan ever! What? Dear God what is so important that you had to INTERRUPT ME!" said L furious.

"We're there..." said Zody just as they pulled up to the gate of Youtube.

Suddenly the doors opened, and Santa walked out.

"I took care of the guards. The portal to the real world is in his throne room. Now go! Stop Kira!" said Santa.

"It's a trap!" screamed Admiral Ackbar as he jumped on Santa.

Santa sidesteped causing Ackbar to hit some random guy walking down the street and explode in a puff of confetti.

"Why are you helping us?" asked L.

"If I help you now, I know I'll get a Christmas special in the sequel, follow me," said Santa motioning to fallow.

* * *

They walked past hundreds of floating video screens displaying hundreds of videos before reaching the gate of Kira's castle.

"Hurry, get in the castle!" said Santa, surly Kira has noticed by now and is sending his guards to stop us!" said Santa opening the gate.

"The Reds will help guard the entrance!" said Sarge.

"Is it to late to join the Blues?" asked Griff.

"Don't bother, The Blues are staying to," said Church.

"Thank you for helping us!" said Leo as he and the others ran into the castle.

"You better survive Blue! So I can kill you myself!" said Sarg readying his shootgun.

"You took the words right out of my mouth!" said Church lowering his sniper rifle.

Meanwhile inside the castle, L and the others gathered around a large steal door.

"This is it," said Leo.

"Kira is behind that door," said Zody.

"And so is the portal to the real world," added Strawberry Clock.

"...Let's do this..." said L pushing open the door,

When the door opened the caller drained from every ones faces.

"Light..." said L with a growl.

"Well, we seem to be at a stand still," said Light with an arm around Aeris's neck and a gun to her head," You didn't think it be that easy did you?"

"Ya, for a second there, I kinda did," said L in a yellow jumpsuit.

"Leo! HELP!" shrieked Aeris.

"AERIS!" yelled Leo running forwards.

"STOP OR I SHOOT!" yelled Light stopping Leo in his tracks.

"That's Kira?" asked Zody.

"Looks kind of scrawny," added Strawberry Clock.

"Now, nobody move!" said Light as he walked towards a window," HA!" in one fluid motion, light tossed Areis to Leo and threw down a smoke bomb.

When the smoke cleared he was still just standing there,"...Oh ya! Run away," with that Light jumped threw the window.

"Oh Leo! I knew you'd come back for me!" said Aeris giving Leo another bone crushing hug.

"Quick! He's getting away!" said Zody.

"Let him go, it's not worth it," said Strawberry Clock," Besides, that window is the hundredth floor!"

"This is it, seventeen chapters, one filler, and two years latter. I can finally go home," said L looking at the floating golden video screen, but before he poshed play, he turned to the others, and they say something no man had seen before, L was crying.

"Thank you all so much, Strawberry Clock, you helped and guided me from the start," said L shaking Strawberry Clock's hand.

"My the grate B guide you, L," said Strawberry Clock bowing.

"Zody, you taught me that being smart isn't all there is to life." said L patting him on the head.

"'SNIFF' I'll miss you L! Eat an ice cream for me when you get home!" said Zody tearing up.

"Leo, you're never ending drive to save Areis insiered me to never give up on my quest to get home," said L giving Leo a hug.

"L, I want you to have my Game Boy, to remember me," said Leo giving L his DSI.

"Ackbar, you've saved our lives more times then you think," said L giving Ackbar a salute.

"Call me if you ever need a trap looked at," said Ackbar saluting back.

"Aeris... you scare the crap out of me!" said L backing away slowly.

"Ya, I get that a lot, but thanks for looking after Leo for me," said Aeris scratching the back of her head.

"And Scarecrow, oh I think I miss you most of all!" said L to the random Scarecrow standing there.

"Where the hell am I?" said the Scarecrow before he bust into flames and jumped out the window.

"This is it..." said L pressing the play button.

The screen flashed pure wight and then...

_We're no strangers to love,  
You know the rules and so do I.  
A full commitment's what I'm thinking of,  
You wouldn't get this from any other guy._

_I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling,  
Gotta make you understand…_

_Never gonna give you up,  
Never gonna let you down,  
Never gonna run around and desert you.  
Never gonna make you cry,  
Never gonna say goodbye,  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you._

_We've known each other for so long  
Your heart's been aching  
But you're too shy to say it.  
Inside we both know what's been going on,  
We know the game and we're gonna play it._

_Annnnnd if you ask me how I'm feeling,  
Don't tell me you're too blind to see…_

_Never gonna give you up,  
Never gonna let you down,  
Never gonna run around and desert you.  
Never gonna make you cry,  
Never gonna say goodbye,  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you._

_Never gonna give you up,  
Never gonna let you down,  
Never gonna run around and desert you.  
Never gonna make you cry,  
Never gonna say goodbye,  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you._

_Give you up. give you up.  
Give you up, give you up.  
Never gonna give  
Never gonna give, give you up.  
Never gonna give  
Never gonna give, give you up._

_We've known each other for so long  
Your heart's been aching  
But you're too shy to say it.  
Inside we both know what's been going on,  
We know the game and we're gonna play it._

_I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling,  
Gotta make you understand…_

_Never gonna give you up,  
Never gonna let you down,  
Never gonna run around and desert you.  
Never gonna make you cry,  
Never gonna say goodbye,  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you._

_Never gonna give you up,  
Never gonna let you down,  
Never gonna run around and desert you.  
Never gonna make you cry,  
Never gonna say goodbye,  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you._

_Never gonna give you up,  
Never gonna let you down,  
Never gonna run around and desert you.  
Never gonna make you cry,  
Never gonna say goodbye,  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

After the video ended L just stood there mouth agape.

He looked back at the others to make sure he was still in the Internet, he was.

L took a deep breath and yelled with all his might"...I HATE THIS FAN FIC!"

THE END

* * *

L: I hate you so much.

Leo: That's how it ends?

Strawberry Clock: That was worse then the Sopranos ending!

Zody: I liked it!

Zanegar: There you have it, the end of L: in the Internet! Keep an eye out for part two! L: Savior of the Internet!

L: Can I go home now?

Zanegar: NO!


	19. News Flash!

News Flash!

* * *

Zanegar: Just in case you didn't know, Part 2 is up! So Look for L: Savior of the Internet! Already in progress!

L:This wont get you more readers...

Leo: If they haven't found it by now they don't care.

Zody: I care.

Strawberry Clock: I don't!

Zanegar: I hate all of you...Read L: Savior of the internet.


End file.
